


What I Really Need

by JayDiamond001



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 28,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDiamond001/pseuds/JayDiamond001
Summary: Something as simple as filling out his dating profile made Panda discover new preferences.  He has no idea how to tell his brothers his secret, but little does he know that they may have some secrets of their own.
Relationships: Ice Bear/Panda, grizz/original male character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a touched up version of the first story I published on Wattpad a long time ago. Thought it would be cool to put it here so others could see it.

The bears were doing their usual activities. Grizz was watching a game show of people doing wacky stuff to win a large sum of money. Ice Bear was sitting in the kitchen with some tea and the daily newspaper to read. The polar bear preferred to actually hold the news in his paws rather than online.

Speaking of online, Panda was secluded in his room with the door shut. All morning he had been typing things about himself and erasing it all away. He found a brand new dating site to find what he would call “the one”. Now the round bear was staring at his screen. He had been at this for almost 2 hours and was getting nowhere. Why was this always so hard for him? 

“Come on. Just put who you are and what you wanna say. But just be…chill about it," Panda attempted to encourage himself, but now was breaking into a sweat. Taking a deep breath his paws met the keyboard once more.

**SEX:** Male

**AGE:** PREFER NOT TO SAY

**HEIGHT:** 5’8”

**RACE:** Panda

**AGE:** 7 

**ETHNICITY:** Chinese

**LIKES:** Romance, Anime, Video Games, and anything cute….

**DISLIKES:** Loud Noises, Mice, Meat, Nuts, Scary Movies

**OCCUPATION:** (Former) Co-Founder of Calzone

Panda sat back and sighed, feeling much better about how his profile now looked overall. But there was one last main box to fill out before he could confirm it all. 

**LOOKING FOR:** ____

That box remained blank as Panda sat and looked at it. Usually without question Panda would check female but that wasn’t entirely true. Though he had never told the other bears, he had a secret affinity for both females and males. Maybe it was time to embrace it head on and finally click both. 

But what if his bros somehow found this? He would never hear the end of it. (italics)

Deciding to take a break to really make a decision, Panda stood up to make his way to the kitchen. There he found both Grizz and Ice Bear. The show Grizz was watching was over and now both bears were just enjoying each other's company. 

“Hey, Pan-Pan," Grizz smiled to Panda. 

“Um, hey guys." Panda said back halfheartedly.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Little Buddy?" Grizz asked. Even though he called Panda by a playful nickname there was legitimate concern behind his voice. 

“I was thinking of maybe abandoning dating sites and starting, like, meeting people face-to-face," Panda sighed in defeat. 

“Well, that might not be a bad idea," Grizz grinned. “I mean, I never got the point of dating through a screen, it doesn’t look fun at all”

“Ice Bear agrees, but not really concerned with dating right now," Ice Bear commented, flipping the next page of his newspaper. 

Right before Ice Bear lifted his paper, he swore he could see Ice Bear smirk. Even if for just a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panda is still a bit worried about his online presence, and trip to the cafe gives him much to consider.

Panda had completed his dating profile, caving in and clicking “BOTH” as his gender preference. He was walking down the city streets to relax and clear his mind. Walking down the sidewalk he encountered a cafe he was actually pretty fond of. Stepping inside, Panda took a deep breath as the smell of java hit his nose. He stepped right up to the counter. 

“Hello, sir. How may I assist you?" the employee at the counter said.

“Can I just get an iced tea?" Panda responded. He noticed that this employee was different from the usual. Though, this was a lot earlier than he usually came in. This employee was pretty tall, thin frame, peach complexion. The thing that stood out most to Panda was his dark brown hair and the slight stubble of his chin. 

“Sure thing," the employee smiled warmly at him. Panda couldn’t help but blush. As he pulled out his wallet and paid for the drink his paw ended up making contact with the employees hand. 

“Uh, thank you for your patronage," the employee was now blushing too. “I’ll let you know when your drink is ready”

“Oh, okay. Heh. Thanks," Panda thanked awkwardly as he found a nearby seat. 

As Panda was looking around the shop he saw Ice Bear walking outside with a bag. 

_Hmmm, he must be going to the store. I hope he picks up more strawberry-chunk yogurt,_ Panda thought to himself. 

“Sir, you’re drink is ready," the employee was now standing in front of him with his ice tea in hand. Panda’s eyes went wide. This was something the other employee never did. 

“T-Thanks..." Panda shakily said. 

“Oh, I know this is a bit unprofessional….But are you Panda-Chan on LockedHearts.com?" the employee said a bit quieter. Panda was shocked to see him taking a seat next to him. 

“Uh, yeah. I just made that profile today," Panda eased his way into a more stable voice. It was so embarrassing to be talking about something like this, especially to a guy. _This is so crazy,_ Panda freaked out inwardly. _But he is cute….Wait, what am I saying?!_

“It’s really great to talk to you. Uh, are you new here?" Panda asked, trying to change the subject.

“Um, yeah. I work the afternoon shift. It’s pretty cool, I guess," the employee shrugs casually. 

“That’s pretty cool. Can you message me on Locked Hearts? I think you’re kinda cool," Panda said without thinking. Oh shit! Oh shit!

“Hmmm, okay. But don’t leave me on read," the employee teased. “The names Jeremy by the way”

“My….My name’s Panda”. Wow, that’s sure to real him in. 

“Well, I guess I’ll text ya later. Gotta get back to the counter before the manager sees," Jeremy smiled as he stood up and walked over to the counter.

“Well, see you, Jeremy." Panda smiled back as he took his iced tea and left the cafe. As Panda made his way back home his mind was screaming at him. ‘What was that?!’ over and over again. 

Panda rushed his way back home to tell the others. 

“Hey, guys," Panda burst through the door. Ice Bear was already back with groceries. He must have been longer than he thought. 

“Hey,bro. What happened?" Grizz asked. 

“Well, I went to the cafe….There’s this employee I had no idea worked on afternoons. But anyway I talked to him and my paw touched his hand….He said he would message me later!" Panda tried to tell it all but ended up tripping on his words and missing some details. But the other bears got the jist of what he was trying to say: He had a rather interesting moment with a guy. Something that when they heard made them smile. Now something they had wondered about Panda was now confirmed. 

“Ice Bear’s glad to hear about it. Bought strawberry yogurt for Panda," Ice Bear said. Holding the six-pack of Panda’s favorite cold treat. 

“Aw, thanks, Ice. You’re the best," Panda grinned. With his back turned away, Panda was unable to see Grizz frown at the lack of attention from his favorite little panda.


	3. Chapter 3

Panda was laying on his bed, eyes glued to his laptop. He was in a conversation with Jeremy. They were asking each other about things that they had interests in.

Jeremy02: Do you watch any shows?

Panda-Chan: Yeah! I watch all kinds of anime. Sailor moon, Sword Art Online, Death Note. Things like that…

Jeremy02: Oh, an anime fan. I usually watch drama shows

Panda-Chan: That’s cool. Hey, how exactly did you find my account?

Jeremy02: Oh, I saw your profile on POTENTIAL DATES NEARS YOU. You should try it. It’s right on the home menu. 

Panda-Chan: Thanks for that tip. :} Is it okay if we continue this later? My eyes are starting to burn out.

Jeremy02: Alright, ttyl

Panda closed his laptop and let out a sigh, flopping down on his bed. He decided it was best to try and do something with his bros. 

Making his way into the living room Panda found Grizz playing a video game on the tv. 

“Hey, Grizz." Panda called. 

“Sorry, Panda. I spent all night playing this and I finally reached the final boss," he explained, not even looking in the panda’s direction. 

“Well, okay." Panda said, feeling a little disappointed. He actually wanted to spend some time with his older brother. 

Panda walked his way into the kitchen and sat down on a chair and sighed to himself. 

“What’s the point? None of them understand anyway," Panda moped to himself, lightly dragging his claws against the wood of the table. 

“Ice Bear could try," Ice Bear said. Panda jumped and realized that Ice Bear was sitting in the fridge. 

Huh, guess he was here the whole time, Panda thought to himself. 

“I don’t know, Ice. Maybe I don’t know as much about this whole relationship stuff as I thought I did. When I meet someone I try to be what I think they’ll like," Panda explained. 

“Ice Bear thinks that you did not know much in the first place honestly," Ice Bear stated as he got up to sit across from Panda.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?" Panda asked defensively. 

“Ice Bear never loved, but Ice Bear wouldn’t use a machine to find love," Ice Bear responded, completely killing Panda’s outlook on dating.

“Alright, I get it. But, I can’t just go around asking people to go on a date," Panda sighed.

“That’s how asking out works," Ice Bear responded. “Ice Bear has an idea”

Ice Bear got up and went to the fridge he reached inside and rummaged around in the ice.

I wonder what he’s getting?, Panda asked himself. 

Ice Bear returned with a small mirror in his paws.

“Uh, I don’t get it." Panda said. 

Ice Bear rolled his eyes and brought the mirror closer to Panda, getting his face in the reflection. 

“Oh, be myself?" Panda asked. Ice Bear shook his head. He put the mirror down and walked out the kitchen. “You’ll get it," Ice Bear said.

_That’s the most I ever heard Ice Bear say. Hmmm, maybe he does know something I don’t,_ Panda thought, resting his chin on his paw.


	4. Chapter 4

Panda was left sitting at the table. 

_It was nice of Ice Bear to help me out. Even if I don’t fully understand what he was saying,_ Panda thought. He must be dealing with the same thing. Panda stunned himself by his words, Well if that’s the case, does he have a crush? Panda just decided to shrug it off. Maybe he was just jumping the gun. Right now he had better matters to attend to, more specifically another cup of strawberry-chunk.

Ice Bear sat down on the couch next to Grizz, who had just completed the final level. He laid back and sighed as the credits began to roll. His eyes were red and burning , but he still considered it worth it. 

“Ugh, well that’s done," Grizz groaned. “Hey, little bro. What’s up?”

Ice Bear looked to Grizz then back to the TV. “Nothing much. Ice Bear gave Panda advice. He missed the point. Oh, well. Ice Bear tried," the polar bear stated.

“Hmm, well. I think he’ll figure it out sometime," Grizz shrugged, barley even registering what was being said. Within seconds he fell asleep, leaving Ice Bear with his thoughts. 

Ice Bear watched Panda make his way to his room with a pack of yogurt. 

_Well, Panda’s trying to learn new skills,_ Ice Bear thought. Ice Bear knows how to do a lot of things: dance, cooking, and martial arts even. But when it comes to love. Ice Bear really knows nothing…What was Ice thinking trying to give advice. Holding out mirror?" Ice Bear's face palmed himself. No wonder Panda misunderstood. 

“Maybe Ice Bear needs to learn about love. Not gonna be a young handsome bear forever," he whispered to himself, resting an arm on the side of the couch. 

Admitting that only made him feel even more foolish. He was never the kind of person to ask for help, even from his own brothers. It never felt right to him. Either he would try it and master it easily, or take the time to learn it on his own. 

Deciding to take some time to think about it, Ice Bear made his way back to the fridge. He had reevaluated some things about himself. 

Meanwhile, Grizz was having a very unique dream. He was in an astronaut suit jumping up and floating down gently on the moon. It was incredible he could see Earth from there. 

“Hey, come on! Slow poke!" Grizz beamed as the voice called him over. He bounced over to where Panda, in a similar space suit, was sitting on the ground with a picnic blanket littered with all kinds of good food. The grizzly touched down gracefully. 

“Made it all just for you," Panda smiled, causing Grizz to get a unique sensation. His stomach suddenly got butterflies. “Well, let’s not let it go to waste”

Grizz agreed and took off his helmet only to realize that there was no oxygen on the moon. He freaked out and was immediately woken up from his dream. 

He woke up and rubbed his face. It had been about a whole week straight that Grizz had begun to get those dreams. They would all be just him and Panda and his chest would feel weird. Grizz fully understood what it was but chose to deny it. Every time he woke up he was hit with a wave of guilt. He shouldn’t feel this way about his brother. 

Grizz decided to get up and take a walk to clear his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Panda was staying up late at night chatting with Jeremy. Their conversation was the usual, Jeremy talking about his day at work and Panda talking about his day around town. His laptop made a plink noise and the notification bell had a small one beside it. There was someone new who wanted to message him. 

In the new chat room the bubble with 3 dots was there. 

Clicking on the account Panda saw that this account was brand new. There was no profile pic and nothing in their information tab about them. The account name was WhiteFrost. 

Now another notification was there. Panda clicked on his messages tab.

WhiteFrost: Hi, I just wanted to talk with someone.

Panda-Chan: Well, I can spare some time ;-)

WhiteFrost: I’m honestly new to this whole thing. Maybe this is a waste of time…

Panda-Chan: Aww, come on! I know that there’s someone for you!

WhiteFrost: Well, I had this idea that I needed to find a woman, but I’m not so good with them….If you know what I mean. 

Panda-Chan: Oh…Well, If you think you lean more towards guys. I guess the only thing I can tell you is to go for it. You mind have some luck with the same gender as you. I mean, you should expand your horizons. You might like it. Glad I could help. Gotta go. Have to return to another chat.

WhiteFrost: Um, thanks for the help. Bye!

Panda returned to his chat with Jeremy feeling a lot more confident. He smiled to himself feeling great about himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Bear had convinced Panda and Grizz to join him on a trip to the library. Really he didn’t do it to spend time with anyone. It was really for himself. He had no idea what he was doing. Last night, completely against his judgement, he made a profile on LockedHearts.com. Trying to figure out how the site works he ended up finding Panda’s account and messaged him. He had a conversation with him being honest about how he felt. 

_Ice Bear needs answers for himself,_ he thought. Leaving his two brothers to their own devices, he searched through the subjects of the book. He went to the “better living” section. Going down the aisle, looking up and down for anything he could find to help him. As if by luck a red book was sitting on the shelf directly in front of him. It wasn’t the color itself that caught his attention, it was the title spelled out on the spine in bold golden letters: Love for Beginners. 

_Ice Bear finds this convenient._

He picked up the book, it wasn’t that thick or too heavy. Looked like a pretty quick book to read through. A few chapters and it would be over. Flipping through Ice Bear saw that it was only 297 pages, so it must have some valuable information.

Ice Bear finally decided to check out the book. Just before he reached for the book he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Ice. Do you think I should check this book out?" Panda asked, holding a book up to him. 

It looked like some kind of encyclopedia. The title was simply: Pandas. 

”Ice Bear thinks that is a good book for Panda. Ice Bear was going to get this book about Ice Bears," Ice Bear, trying to look inconspicuous. 

“Well, alright. If you think so then I’ll get it. Thanks, Ice." Panda said. Ice Bear immediately felt wired inside about the way Panda thanked him. 

_Panda genuinely cared about what Ice Bear had to say_ , Ice Bear thought. 

Ice Bear watched Panda go towards the check out desk. Acting quickly Ice Bear snatched up the book and held it to his side. For good measure Ice Bear sought out a cookbook to put over it. 

Grizz eventually found a fantasy book about pirates sailing across the seas. 

Both of them made their way to the checkout counter. Ice Bear was sure to let Grizz go ahead so wouldn’t figure out his true intentions. 

After a while, all three bears had checked out their books and returned to their cave. Ice Bear promptly retreated to the fridge to read his book, leaving Grizz and Panda to their own devices.

A few days had gone by and now Grizz was one faced with a dilemma or two. One involved Panda and the other involved Ice Bear. Panda was now spending more of his time on his laptop and going to the cafe. When he would see Panda he always looked way more positive and optimistic. He was spending less time worrying about dates and spending more time with his brothers. They were doing all kinds of things together now, for instance watching anime together, drawing, and Panda introduced him to some video games. Panda was spending a lot more time with Grizz, and he loved every moment of it. Even though he knew it was for the wrong reasons, he was still happy to be with his bro in these small moments. 

But Ice Bear seemed to be on the opposite spectrum. He seemed to adopt the way Panda used to be. Things weren’t adding up for Grizz. Sure, Ice Bear spends some time in the fridge, but not this much time. He even started to take the food he made into the fridge, leaving him and Panda to eat just with one less bear at the table. 

_Maybe I should do something for the both of them? Yeah, they’ve both been good little bears,_ Grizz smiled to himself. But, what could I get them?

Suddenly, Grizz got an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Bear was now on his third day analyzing this book from front to back. So far it explained so much to him. He always thought love only came in one form. But now he was learning that different kinds of love do exist. The kind of love that makes you care about someone a lot and you often feel protective of them, like his brothers. It also contained things that he realized he never felt before. Something called infatuation, another called romance and many others. The more he read, the more his grasp on the subject of these feelings became clear. He was almost done with the book, and with only about 50 pages left Ice Bear was sure of one thing: whatever this love had in store for him, he wanted it all. 

The next morning Grizz stood by the door eagerly awaiting the packages he ordered. In the middle of the night he sought out the help of Chloe, at first to her dismay, and found the perfect gifts for them. There was a knock at the door, causing the bear to swing the door open. He quickly took the packages and signed for them. Now he was presented with getting these boxes past Panda who was sitting on the living room couch, eyes glued to an episode of his favorite anime. This was his chance. Lucky for the grizzly, when his brother turned on anime it was like he was locked into another dimension, ignoring all outside reality. First he slid the smaller boxes across the carpet. Then he pushed a box bigger than him to the corner of the living room. It was only when Grizz was finished that Panda seemed to be broken from his spell. 

“Uh, Grizz. Where did all these boxes come from?" Panda asked looking around in confusion. 

“Well, I’ll explain as soon as you get Ice Bear," Grizz chuckled in anticipation. 

“Um, alright." Panda murmured getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. 

In just a few moments both of Grizz’s brothers were standing in front of the couch .

“Ice Bear really wants to know what’s in the boxes," Ice Bear stated. 

“Uh, well these 2 boxes are for Panda and this big one is for you, little bro." Grizz explained. 

“Well, ok." Panda said walking up to his boxes and opening the first one slowly. “Whoa!" Panda exclaimed. “Collector’s edition DVDs!”

“Now open the second one!" Grizz said, jumping up and down like an excited little girl.

“Okay, this is amazing." Panda smiled, “I never knew how much I wanted this till now”. Out of the box he pulled out a plushie. 

“Alright, Ice. Your turn. I couldn't get you a lot, but I asked a favor from Chloe and I got you this," Grizz stepped to the side as Ice Bear opened the box. Ice Bear too a few steps back. He was stunned. 

“You like it?" Grizz asked. “It’s a deluxe double -door fridge. I figured it was getting cramped in that old fridge. “So what do you think?”

Ice Bear said nothing. He simply stared at it. The fridge was actually bigger than him, at least twice as tall as the other one and three times as wide. 

“Uh, bro?" Grizz asked.

Ice Bear finally walked towards it. He simply walked inside the fridge and sat down in it. 

“Uh, Ice—" Panda was interrupted by Grizz. 

“Shhh, just let him take it all in." Grizz said to Panda quietly. 

_I bet Ice Bear’s never been this happy,_ Panda thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour of pushing, installing and cooling Ice Bear’s new fridge had finally been set up. On the inside, really deep down he was excited. 

“All set bro?" Grizz asked, patting Ice Bear on the back. Ice Bear just simply nodded back. “Ice Bear has to move stuff," he responded. He opened the old fridge, grabbed his pillow and tossed it into the new one. 

“Alright we just get rid of this old fridge, no real use in keeping it around now," Grizz decided. Ice Bear was about to agree, but something didn’t sit right with him. 

_Why does Ice Bear feel like this?_ , he thought. Ice Bear likes this new fridge. _Ice Bear also loves the old one, too. Ice Bear doesn't want to choose anymore._

What Ice Bear was not aware of, Panda was watching him. Even though it was the same expression it always was. Ice Bear’s. Blank and stoic. It was if he could feel what Ice Bear’s true thoughts were. He could tell that Ice Bear was not happy. 

Grizz began to walk towards the old fridge, everything felt like slow motion to Ice Bear. The unplugging of the cord, the sound of it lifting off the ground. 

_Ice Bear isn’t ready!!_ he shouted inwardly.

“Wait!" Panda shouted, startling both bears. “We can’t get rid of it”

“Why not?”

”Because…” Panda answered. “Well, because this fridge has a lot of memories in it. We can’t just throw it out. We could…Oh! We could put food in this fridge. Yeah, like Ice could have his fridge all to himself, and we could keep food in the other. It would be unfair to make Ice Bear stay in his new fridge with our food," he explained. 

“Hmmm, alright. Panda, I guess you’re right. This fridge is still useful. And plus it does hold precious memories," Grizz sighed, hugging the fridge. After a while Grizz went to watch TV. 

“Why did you save the old one?" Ice Bear whispered to Panda when Grizz was out of earshot. 

“I couldn’t just let it happen. I know that fridge means a lot to you. It does to me, too." Panda admitted.

“Ice Bear thanks Panda," Ice Bear said. 

Panda went back to his room. He felt happy but also a bit funny. He always felt good when he helped his bros, but this one in particular made him feel light on his feet. He fought the urge to jump up and down, inwardly screaming. 

_Why do I feel like this? I just felt like I want to support Ice Bear again and again_ , he thought to himself. 

He jumped down on his bed prepared to tell Jeremy about his day when he saw a message with the dreaded words: We need to talk!

Taking a deep breath, Panda clicked on the message bubble, exposing a hidden paragraph he wrote while Panda was away. 

Reading it up and down a few key things stood out to Panda. Apparently Jeremy found a new boyfriend at the cafe. He talked about how he felt his thing with Panda was not going anywhere. He actually thanked Panda for talking with him and offered for Panda to meet his new boyfriend.  
Panda, a bit numb from what he read agreed to the meeting without properly thinking about it and closed the chat as soon as he did. 

Staring at his screen he noticed that the user he was chatting with before, WhiteFrost, was online. 

Panda started a new conversation with “Can we talk?”

Grizz felt extremely good about what he did. Both of his brothers were happy, which made him feel even happier. 

Ice Bear loves his new fridge and Panda loved his anime stuff. But one thing stuck in Grizz’s mind as he sat on the living room couch.

The way Panda insisted that they keep the old fridge. 

Ice Bear wants to keep the old fridge, (italics) Grizz thought. And Panda stuck up for him. Panda just could have sat on the wayside. Instead he actually spoke up for his brother. Grizz felt so good that he got up and made his way to Panda’s room. He knocked on the door, and waited for Panda to answer. Eventually, Panda answered the door.

“I’m so proud of you, Pan-Pan," Grizz encouraged. 

“Uh, okay." Panda said, not fully understanding. 

Grizz crept into the kitchen, he slowly opened the fridge door to reveal Ice Bear asleep in a curled ball. 

“Aww," Grizz said. “I have the best brothers anyone could ask for," Grizz yawned as he went to the couch for a nap. 

Ice Bear opened one eye. Once he was sure Grizz was gone he pulled his phone from underneath him and continued his conversation with Panda. He was trying to console his older brother about the situation. He told Panda that it was better than Jeremy was honest about it right then and there. Panda seemed to agree. Soon the conversation shifted to their interests. Ice bear thought about what he should say to not give himself away.


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Bear had been chatting with Panda for about a week now and he was enjoying the conversation they were having. The two talked about things like music, ice cream flavors and what they want to do with their lives. They had that much in common as both of them were confused about who they were and had no idea on what would be in store for them next. 

As those chats continued Ice bear felt his bond with Panda growing stronger. New feelings were beginning to spark within him when Panda spoke up for him. Every time he thought about it, he would feel a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

The night before Ice Bear had woken up in the middle of the night from having a rather vivid dream about him and Panda. It left him feeling a lingering guilt, but he continued to engage with his brother. 

Ice Bear should not be able to do this, Ice Bear scolded himself. Maybe Ice Bear should come clean. But how would Ice Bear even reveal something like that? Would Panda be upset?

 _Maybe Ice Bear could try just…talking to Panda,_ he thought. 

He crept quietly out of the fridge and snuck his way over to Panda’s room. He quietly knocked on the door. In just a few seconds, Panda slowly opened the door.

“Oh, hey Ice Bear," Panda greeted awkwardly. “I’m sorry. Did you wanna come in?" he offered. 

Ice Bear simply nodded and entered the room. As he entered, Panda closed the door behind him. 

_Ice Bear wanted to say something, but just ended up standing against the wall. Ice bear is such a dingle,_ he thought to himself. _Why is Ice Bear too afraid to talk?_ Ice Bear envied his eldest brother Grizz, how he could socialize with anyone he met. He also envied how Panda could express any and every emotion he has, even one’s he didn’t know he had.

 _What chance could Ice Bear have with Panda_ , Ice Bear was startled by his own thoughts. _Ice Bear shouldn’t be thinking like this!_

Ice Bear took a step forward and kicked forward a wadded up ball of paper. 

“Oh, sorry. I’ve been drawing all morning," Panda apologized nervously. Ice Bear picked up one of the drawings. What was on it surprised him.

“It’s….It’s Ice Bear," he stated. The drawing was him posing with a pair of sunglasses, taking a selfie. 

“Yeah. I…Uh. I think of you as….Um..” Panda paused to think of what to say next. “Inspiration”

“Ice Bear is inspiration?" Ice Bear replied, taken aback. 

“Yeah, uh. I mean, you're strong, tall, you can cook, clean, and even perform martial arts," Panda found himself starting to blush. “I can’t do any of those things. I try to draw and I don’t even feel like I’m any good at it, either”

Ice Bear saw the growing sadness on Panda’s face. He didn’t want him to feel that way about himself. So he looked at the drawing again.

“But Ice Bear loves it," Ice Bear said. 

“R-Really?" Panda asked, now surprised.

Ice Bear simply nodded. 

“Ice Bear has a confession. Ice Bear, umm, Ice Bear….Ice Bear thinks Panda is a really great bear," Ice Bear smiled. 

Ice Bear was supposed to confess, he scolded himself once more. 

“Maybe, you can. I don’t know…Maybe I could draw another with you modeling?" Panda offered. 

“Ice Bear likes that idea….But Ice Bear has to cook dinner," Ice Bear said as he walked out of Panda’s room. 

“Oh, okay. Um, thanks Ice Bear. Really," Panda smiled before closing the door.

Stupid! Stupid!, Ice Bear growled to himself. He decided to make good on his word and prepare dinner.

He tossed his phone on the table, and checked the fridge for any ingredients he could use. Seeing that they were out of his most essentials, he slammed the door in frustration. He let out a growl and rushed out the door to quickly get to the store. 

Just a few minutes later Grizz came in looking for some cookies. But instead found Ice Bear’s very own phone just sitting there on the kitchen table. Even though it was not his, Grizz couldn’t help but get curious about what his little brother was up to. 

Ice Bear’s phone had no lock or password so Grizz had no problem getting access. The only thing on the phone besides the basic apps and widgets was an app called Locked Hearts. It didn’t look like a game or media app. Grizz clicked the icon and the app displayed it’s logo for a second before opening to the main page. Grizz picked up the phone and observed in surprise. This app is a dating site. Grizz looked at Ice Bear’s username. WhiteFrost. Seemed to make sense to him. Grizz started to feel a bit guilty, feeling that he was seeing something not intended to. Then Grizz’s eye fell upon the “messages” tab. He clicked on it, and clicked on “recent”. When he did the long chain of back and fourths between him and “Panda-chan," which Grizz recognized as Panda’s username from a conversation they had one evening when Panda forgot his password. 

“Why would Panda and Ice Bear be talking online?" Grizz thought aloud, as he scrolled through their messages. As he scrolled further and further he found that their messages started to change in tone. They started out with questions about one another, then it grew more casual still asking questions like favorite things, further down they started to tell each other about what they do and how their days went, but now towards the bottom the messages were no more fond, more caring, and even…flirty.

Grizz felt his heart pounding. These two are doing this? Wait, does Panda even know this is Ice?

Grizz put the phone down and closed the app. He couldn’t believe it. Should he tell Panda? Call Ice Bear on it? Even so Grizz found himself getting flashes of his dream with Panda on the moon. So, that’s not going to happen? Panda doesn’t like me? Stop it! You shouldn’t think like that!!

Grizz froze as he heard a set of keys on the other side of the kitchen door. Quickly, Grizz made his way to the living room couch. He heard the back door open and Ice Bear bringing groceries in, the sound of them being set on the table. 

Grizz decided then and there he would say something to Ice Bear about it. He made his way into the kitchen and acted casual.


	10. Chapter 10

Panda was still thinking about his interaction with Ice Bear. Even though he did very little, he could tell that his little brother was bothered by something. But whatever it was the drawing of him seemed to cheer him up. At least he hoped. 

_It seems a bit out of character for even him,_ Panda thought. _Did he want to tell me something? Is that why he came to me?_

It made Panda feel warm that Ice Bear had come to see him. Usually it was the other way around. Panda often thought that Ice Bear was the most amazing bear or even person he had ever met. He loved that unspoken power and loyalty of Ice Bear. But is not just a stoic stand-about guy. He also has a spark of creativity. He builds amazing robots and puts things together with junk. Panda could even see Ice Bear’s more spontaneous side. Such as using his axe as a can opener on a camping trip. 

_He can really do it all,_ Panda thought as he flopped on his bed, picking up the piece of paper with the drawing of his hero.

Ice Bear, Panda let out a quiet sigh. One of the best things in my life. 

While he was thinking, a rapping on his window caused him to jump. 

“Hey, Panda-man," a familiar voice was heard through the glass.

The panda bear let out a groan into his pillow before responding. He got up and went to his window. “Hello, Charlie.” Panda said plainly. 

“Hey, little buddy. What are you up to?" Charlie asked, leaning his arm on the windowsill. 

“Well, I was kind of drawing…But I-I guess I’m not anymore," Panda explained, feeling his social anxiety flare up. He started to feel foolish, towards someone he already knew, no less. 

Charlie took a deep breath and just let out what he wanted to say. “I wanna take you out!”

Panda jumped back in surprise. “You mean like some food?”

“No, I mean like a…date," the sasquatch admitted. 

Panda felt the room spin for a second. His relationship with Charlie was that of an enigma. But now he was asking him to a date out of nowhere?

“Wait, why are you asking me out?" Panda realized that this presented a new question that needed to be answered.

“Oh well, some little birdies told me," Charlie answered innocently. 

“No really. Have you been stalking by my window at night again?" Panda asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Well, yeah….But, I’m serious the little blue birdies told me. They hang out on the telephone wires downtown. They saw you going to some kinda drink shop. They told me about you and that coffee shop guy. Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul," Charlie promised, crossing his heart. 

“Oh, that’s good." Panda sighed, “Wait! How did they even find out?!”

“Well, they visit me every morning. I share my berries with them and they tell me the daily gossip. And they told me that you’ve been talking to the same person for about a week. And plus, they say they could sense it," Charlie explained. 

“Sense what? How?" Panda was now even more confused.

“Aw, come on, Panda. You’re an animal, too. We all have instincts that we can pick up. Apparently you two were becoming best buds," Charlie snickered.

“Alright, that’s enough!" Panda huffed. 

“But about our date," Charlie brought the subject back. “So you up for it?”

“What kind of question is that? I don’t know! I’m pretty sure that you don’t just ask something like that out of nowhere. Besides we’re friends," Panda rambled on, trying to get his neighbor to get the point. 

“Aww, why not. Isn’t this how it works," Charlie whined to himself. 

“Charlie…Do even know what a date is?" Panda asked, suspecting something was up. 

“Alright, you got me. Not really… The birds suggested this all to me. Said it would help us grow closer. And you’re like my best bud," Charlie chuckled. Panda couldn’t help but smile at his goofy friend. 

“Look, Charlie. Dates are for people who want to be together. Like romantically. I think those birds have the wrong idea. How about we just do something else as friends," Panda offered.

“Oh my gosh. Panda I had no idea…Uh, thanks. Sure we can do that!" Charlie beamed. There was a chitter from a nearby bush. 

“Oh, what is it, Franky?" Charlie asked, addressing the chipmunk who was now climbing up his arm. The chipmunk squeaked in his ear causing Charlie to jump up in shock. “Oh! I forgot. Sorry, Panda, but I got dinner with my buddy Jack. Uh, he’s a buck. Gotta go, sorry!”

Without saying anything else Charlie took off, the poor chipmunk clinging to him for dear life. 

Panda just sat against the windowsill shaking his head in amusement.

“Hey guys you’ll never believe what just happened," Panda called out to his brothers in the kitchen. Ice Bear was washing some dishes and Grizz was just sitting at the table. 

“What is it, Pan-Pan?" Grizz asked.

“It’s so weird," Panda snickered. “Get this, Charlie…Charlie asked me on a date," Panda revealed. 

Grizz was frozen to his seat in shock. All he could do was sit there, mouth open in shock. But on the other side of the kitchen Ice Bear mostly had his back turned to his older brother, but when heard that announcement he stopped dead in his tracks, the plate Ice Bear was cleaning slipped out of his paw and shattered on the floor. 

“Guys? Are you two alright?" Panda asked. He wasn’t sure how he expected his brothers to respond to a thing like this. But now both of them were frozen in place. “It’s not that big of a deal”

“Are you kidding? He just asked you out of the blue?" Grizz asked. “Why would I do something like that?”

Panda took a sharp inhale and decided maybe it was best that he explain how he found out. But he knew they wouldn’t like the answer, especially Ice Bear. 

“Well….The thing is. Charlie is kind of….stalking me," Panda admitted. The moment those words left the Panda’s lips, Ice Bear immediately perked up, his eyes narrowing.

“What does Panda mean ‘stalking’?" Ice Bear asked with a hint of edge to his voice.  
“W-well. Get this. He’s hanging by my window again, but not only that this time he’s trained some birds to spy on me, too." Panda explained trying to not laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. But when he looked at his brothers, their expressions told Panda they didn’t find it the least bit funny. 

“I thought we told Charlie that this kind of thing isn’t okay," Grizz huffed, rising from his chair. “He’s been spying on you and then asks you out for a ‘date’? That’s totally creepy! Augh. And you think you know a guy!”

“No, guys." but Panda was interrupted by Ice Bear. 

“Ice Bear will take care of this. Take the casserole out of the oven in 7 minutes," Ice Bear instructed, shaking off his paws and heading rather quickly out the back door. 

“Little Bro, no!" Panda called for the polar bear, but he was already gone. 

“Don’t worry, Pan-Pan. Our little bro will set everything straight," Grizz said, sitting back into his chair. 

“But, Grizz Charlie didn’t do anything wrong!" Panda pleaded. 

“What do you mean?" Grizz shot his little brother a gaze. “He was creeping around your window and everything!”

“Yeah, but he hardly did anything wrong," In Panda’s mind he didn’t fully believe that, but he knew that Charlie was just being his usual odd self. And no Ice Bear was on his way to him. Panda couldn’t help but have concern for Charlie’s safety. Ice Bear has always treated all threats against Panda whether minor or actually dangerous with the same over-the-top energy. But Panda saw the look in his little brother’s eyes. He knew that he had to get there and stop it. “Oh, never-mind!”

Panda ran out of the back door leaving Grizz behind in confusion. 

Luckily for him, he had the most experience with Charlie and knew a shortcut to his tree. 

Meanwhile, Ice Bear was taking off through the forest in a classic ninja run. His mind was just focused on one thing: finding Charlie. Anything else was pushed out of his mind, resulting in him not actually thinking clearly. When the forest floor was beginning to grow too dense to run through, he took a deep breath and sprung into the air, landing softly on a thick tree branch. The moon was out now, bathing the treetops in a glowing silver, allowing him to blend better with his surroundings. He bunched the muscles in his legs to make another impressive leap to the next branch. Now the stealthy polar bear was making agile leaps to distant branches effortlessly, allowing him to cover much more ground. 

Panda was panting, sprinting as fast as he could. He knew about a secluded path that Charlie made himself. The only problem was he made it specifically for himself, meaning that it was a rather thin path. The path cut through long reaching trees, brambles and past sticker-bushes. Panda found the path and took off down it. The farther down he went, the narrower it became and the closer the plants closed in on him. Branches from dead trees overhead scratched against his face. One branch snagged on his head and broke off. Panda could feel a stinging pain throbbing on his ear. But he had to ignore it and continue pushing forwards. He knew he was getting closer to Charlie’s tree. Brambles and stickers scraped and clung to his fur. Feeling cuts along with slashes on his legs made the giant panda wince in pain. 

_This is the first and last time I’m ever taking this path again,_ Panda growled to himself, straining as he pushed past them. 

”Ow! Okay, just a little further," Panda encouraged himself. 

Ice Bear leaped off the last tree and down, landing neatly on the grass below. Continuing his sprint, Ice Bear was practically now at the doorstep of Charlie’s territory.  
“Oh hey there, Ice Bear." Charlie’s voice somehow managed to surprise the polar bear, his mind still clouded with fury for his older brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Bear and Panda made their way home. The polar bear knocked open the front door and eased his way inside. The house seemed quiet, more than usual. He considered it a good thing for the sleeping panda in his arms. He steadily carried his brother to his bedroom. Gently he set him on his bed. When Ice Bear released him from his hold Panda let out a small groan, not feeling the warm presence around him anymore. 

Ice Bear went back out, flipping the light to it’s off position and slowly closed the door. The polar bear let out a sigh and leaned against the door. What was Panda going to say to Ice Bear in the morning?

“You alright, little bro?" Ice Bear jumped slightly from Grizz’s voice. 

“Oh, sorry. So. What happened?" the grizzly asked. 

Ice Bear didn’t even know where to start. How could he explain all the events that happened? 

“Ice…Ice Bear messed up," he said despite his mind drawing a blank. 

“Oh man. It was bad, huh?" Grizz asked, his tone changing to that of slight concern. 

Ice Bear nodded in response. He opened Panda’s door and pointed to him. “See Panda for yourself”

Grizz slowly crept in to not wake him. Once he got a good look at Panda he nearly cried out in surprise, but quickly reminded himself of where he was. He made his way back and had many questions for Ice Bear. 

“Bro, what happened back there?" Grizz asked. “What happened to him?”

Ice Bear pointed to the living room and Grizz understood. Both bears made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. 

“Ice Bear went to find Charlie. Can’t explain. Ice Bear wasn’t thinking straight," as he began to explain Grizz listened intently. 

“Can you try?" Grizz asked the polar bear. Ice Bear nodded and continued. 

“Well, Ice Bear found Charlie. Ice Bear…was about to hurt Charlie. But Panda…Panda out of nowhere protected Charlie and took the punch. Ice Bear feels bad. Feels horrible. Panda is hurt because of Ice Bear," Ice Bear sighed, looking down at his paws. 

“Oh Ice…" Grizz sat back on the couch and processed what he was told. “That’s…We both messed up. I mean it’s not right what Charlie was doing but we weren’t any better," Grizz sighed.

“We?" Ice Bear asked his older brother. Ice Bear was only out there with Charlie and Panda what was Grizz adding himself in for?

“Yeah. I’m the oldest. It’s my job to make sure that things like this don’t happen. That nobody gets hurt. Especially that we don’t hurt each other," Grizz said sternly to himself. His brothers were the world to him and seeing them hurt made him hurt as well. 

“I think we should just get some rest and check up on him in the morning. We both have to apologize to him," Grizz said. Ice Bear agreed and got up to head for his freezer. He was tired, but the events of earlier that day continued to replay in his head. He doubted that he could get any sleep at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because that's how it was.

Panda lied awake staring at the ceiling of his room. He had woken up suddenly in the middle of the night, his phone telling him about 1 AM. He tried to simply put the blankets over him and drift back to sleep, but it wasn’t that simple as for some reason he couldn’t. His body still hurt from the events earlier all he wanted to do was good back to sleep and make it go away just for a little while. The time on his phone now was 3:30 AM. 

Every time he saw himself running, tripping, being snagged by branches and vines, and even the hit he took he grew more and more annoyed, more uncomfortable, more upset. Why did I do it? What was I thinking?

Panda laid in his bed with those 2 questions still circling in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rose slowly in the sky, bringing it’s light along with it. Inside the cave all three of the bears were still fast asleep. While Grizz was still laying in his bed like a rock, with curtains over his windows to block out the weak daylight to sleep even longer. But in Panda’s room both him and Ice Bear were snoring gently while unconsciously in each other's presence. The sunlight angled itself into the room directly into the eyes of Panda. 

“Ugh, what…” Panda groaned, still half asleep. It always annoyed him when light got into his eyes, stopping him from sleeping in. Usually he would simply turn from his back to his side to face the other side of the bed, but something was off. Still half-asleep Panda registered a soft, warm presence on him. Even with his mind starting to wake up, he still did not register what around him.

A small sigh and warm breath tickled his ear, causing him to seize up in surprise. “Huh?" Panda asked in confusion. It was then he noticed that what he thought was part of his blankets began to grip his sides tighter. Then it all came back to him. He offered his brother Ice Bear to sleep in the same bed as him. Panda turned slightly to see that Ice Bear was indeed still asleep with his arms wrapped around his chest. 

He saw Ice Bear’s face. His fur was ruffled and he was breathing gently. Panda would have found it to be rather cute if it wasn’t for the fact that his brother was literally cuddling the panda in his sleep. 

_How the heck do I get out of this?,_ he thought to himself. It should be easy just to move out of his group. But he knew of his brother’s amazing reflexes. And the last thing he wanted was to get put in a choke hold. 

With no other option Panda just lied there, thinking of what else he could do. An idea was forming in his mind but it was quickly pushed out as Ice Bear nuzzled his face into Panda’s neck fur.

“Oh…" Panda mumbled out loud as he was held tighter by the polar bear. The way he’s hugging me…It’s like I’m a big…teddy bear. Panda took a moment to relax and just take this as the opportunity to lay in bed longer like he wanted. The sunlight even shifted out of his face so there was no reason to rush. 

Panda looked back over at the larger bear holding on to him. Each of the bears slept in their own rooms each night. The thought of sharing a room or even sleeping in the same bed never even crossed their minds. Well, at least not Panda’s. _But Ice Bear doesn’t have an actual room. He sleeps in the freezer. Does he get lonely? I know I do sometimes. Or maybe he's still guilty about all that stuff last night. I’m not mad about that stuff anymore._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Even though it was the same bed he slept every night it felt even more comfortable. He could feel a warmth flowing through him. Panda could only chalk it up to Ice Bear’s presence. 

This is actually kinda nice. He’s holding me tight, but it feels really nice. His fur….it’s so soft. Maybe he could sleep here again tonight. Wait. What am I thinking?!, Panda shook his head to clear his thoughts. Panda opened his eyes and saw the arm of Ice Bear wrapped around him. He heard the gentle breathing of the polar bear and felt himself calming down. As Ice Bear shifted a bit he couldn’t help but notice the flexing of his brother’s powerful arms. He sometimes forgot how strong his brother could be, his muscles most likely being concealed by his fur. Wait, what am I thinking? Cut it out! 

Even though he commanded his mind to stop, he felt himself re-experiencing that fluttery feeling he had last night thinking out Ice Bear doing all that crazy stuff in the forest just for him. 

“Mmm," Ice Bear groaned in his sleep and re-positioned himself. Panda was powerless as Ice Bear leaned in even more. Now his arms were wrapped around him and Ice Bear was resting his head on Panda’s chest. _Oh man…This…This is ridiculous._

Panda smiled and the absurdity of the situation and decided to wake Ice Bear. He freed his right paw and gently pet Ice Bear’s head. 

“Ice. Hey, Ice. It’s time to get up," Panda whispered as the polar bear began to stir. “Come on, bro. Wake up”. With those words Ice Bear’s eyes slowly opened. He was in complete comfort. Wherever he had fallen asleep it certainly wasn’t his fridge. It was warm, and very soft. 

“Hey, Ice." Panda’s voice made Ice Bear wonder in confusion. Was that Panda? Ice Bear actually focused his vision. The pillow he was sleeping on was black and white. He stirred and yawned, releasing his grip. He looked up and his eyes went wide in surprise. Panda?!

“Uh, Ice…Bear," Ice Bear started, having no idea how to actually explain it. 

“Ice, it’s alright. It was kind of nice," Panda blushed. Ice Bear blushed as well realizing how he was wrapped around his older brother. It made it even worse considering the dream he had woken up from. It was another dream of him and Panda. When they first started happening he wanted them to go away, but now he's starting to get curious about them. 

Ice Bear smiled a bit and he propped himself up on his knees stretched. He supposed it was time to get up and make breakfast. “Ice Bear’s going to make breakfast”.

“Oh, alright." Panda nodded. He felt some disappointment that he couldn’t explain about Ice Bear already getting up and out of bed. “I think I’ll lay here a little bit longer”. 

“GOOD MORNING!!" the door of Panda’s room flung open as Grizz burst in to wake Panda up. 

Both Panda and Ice Bear froze in shock at the loud and abrupt entrance of their eldest brother. 

“Oh, uh little bro..s?" Grizz looked on in confusion as both Ice Bear and Panda were in the bed staring at him wide eyed. 

“Grizz! Don’t do that you nearly scared me to death!" Panda whined. 

”Ice Bear doesn’t like that either," the polar bear agreed. Both of them got out of bed. Panda went to the bathroom to get his contacts. 

“Hey, uh. Little bro you slept in Panda’s room?" Grizz asked. 

“Ice Bear felt bad about last night. Must have fallen asleep in there," Ice Bear said to his older brother, leaving out the detail of agreeing to sleep in his bed. “Overslept, must make breakfast”. 

Ice Bear made a way for the kitchen to avoid answering any more questions. 

Grizz watched both of his brothers disappear to separate rooms. He felt like there was something he was not being told. But it was just that…a feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Grizz sat on the couch as both of his brothers were getting on with their morning routines. 

His mind was still dwelling what he stumbled on earlier. Both his brothers in the same bed. That was different. There wasn’t anything wrong about it to Grizz, but it was something he hadn’t really expected to see. They all had their own spaces to go to bed. 

I do suppose that sometimes being in the same bed is fine. And he was feeling bad about all that happened. 

”Breakfast is ready” Ice Bear called. Naturally for Grizz any thoughts he was having were immediately cast out in favor of food. 

“Oh, man! I’m starving! You coming, Panda?" Grizz called as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“”Yeah, just give me a second," Panda called from the bathroom. 

Grizz sat down at the table and eyed the plate of freshly stacked pancakes. 

Once Panda made his way into the kitchen the first thing he saw was Grizz scarfing down his pancakes like some kind of-- well they are bears so he supposed it wasn’t that out of the ordinary. He sat down and began to eat slowly. He found himself eyeing Ice Bear. The polar bear was washing the pan he used in the sink. Even though it was honestly weird he could still feel the sensation of Ice Bear’s fur. It made him feel warm even in the wooden chair. He realized that he was just staring at his brother’s back and continued to eat. 

Later on when the three bears were just about finished with breakfast Grizz got up and went to the fridge. He was looking for something to drink. Upon swinging the door open he already noticed that it was starting to look rather barren. The orange juice bottle was completely empty save for what had to be just tiny sip and there was no more milk. 

Grizz closed the fridge and thought to himself that it was about time to restock the kitchen. 

“Hey, uh, Pan-Pan?" Grizz asked. 

“Hmm?" Panda asked, looking up from his phone.

“We’re running low on…Everything. You wanna go grocery shopping with me?" the grizzly asked in a cheerful tone. It had been a while since he and Panda had just hung out or did anything together. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice," Panda agreed. 

Grizz fist-pumped in excitement for their outing which caused Panda to shake his head and chuckle to himself. 

In the later afternoon both bears were at the grocery store picking out items to restock the fridge with. 

“Do you think we need any cheese?" Panda asked. 

“I… Don’t think so," Grizz responded not exactly remembering. 

Panda’s phone notification sound went off causing the bear to whip out his phone and check what it was. As Grizz continued to walk down the aisles Panda followed behind texting and giggling to himself.

“Who you talking to Pan-man?" Grizz asked as they turned into the cereal aisle.

“Oh, Grizz it’s this guy online I’ve been talking to. He goes by White Frost and he’s so cool. Plus we like a bunch of the same things," Panda explained. Grizz tensed as he heard that name. 

_Ice Bear? He’s still talking to Panda? How long is this gonna go on?, _Grizz thought to himself as he picked up a chocolate covered cereal brand.__

____

____

“Yeah, he sounds real cool. But you know Panda sometimes online dating can be a bit…dodgy. People aren’t always as they seem when you actually meet them," Grizz tried to explain. 

“Like in what way?" Panda asked.

“Well, like you for instance. You’re way more confident online than you are in real life. You have a bunch of online followers and you always know what to text back. But if someone met you real life they’ll find out your just a ball of cute," Grizz booped Panda’s nose in a teasing manner.

“Aw come on, Grizz," Panda scoffed at the silly gesture. “Well, I think he mind be a good one. I don’t know for sure but I feel like we have an actual connection," Panda sighed to himself. 

“Oh, I’m sure you do," Grizz responded more to himself than Panda. 

Later on when the two bears returned and successfully restocked the fridge, much to Grizz’s satisfaction. Panda had retreated back to his room in order to watch some marathon. Grizz stood in the kitchen when Ice Bear came in. 

“Fridge looks good," Ice Bear said.

“Uh, yeah. It does. Can I talk to you for a second?" Grizz asked. Was he really about to do this?

“You’re still talking to Panda?" Grizz asked. 

Ice Bear didn’t respond he simply looked at the floor. 

“How long do you think you can keep this up?" Grizz continued. 

“Ice Bear doesn’t know…" the polar bear said, not wanting to answer any of the questions. 

“And what about last night? Sleeping Panda’s bed? What was that?" Grizz asked.

“It was nothing," Ice Bear responded, raising his voice.

“Look, bro. I’m just trying to look out for you. You gotta tell Panda before he finds out and it all gets messed up," Grizz tried to explain. 

“Ice Bear… Will think about it," the polar bear huffed, walking past Grizz into his freezer. 

Grizz groaned and decided it was best to go take a nap on this.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ice Bear has to get a hold of himself._ Ice Bear can do this, the polar did his best to convince himself to do it. 

He looked at the messages shared between him and Panda. They made him feel different. When he talked to Panda without either of them knowing each other's identities, Ice Bear saw a different side of Panda. He saw a more passionate and sure side of him. And Ice Bear found new things budding within himself as well. He started to make cheesy little poems that he hoped Panda would like. Of course now matter what the poems said, Panda loved each of them. 

_Panda likes what Ice Bear does, and Ice Bear likes...Panda._

Then that feeling came to him once again. It started ever since Ice Bear laid eyes upon that drawing Panda made for him. 

_Panda is nice, Panda is cute, Panda is...my brother,_ Ice Bear thought to himself miserably. Panda would never have interest in Ice Bear. 

_It's just how Ice Bear has always been. Ice Bear is cold. Ice Bear is distant. Ice Bear...does not like being Ice Bear sometimes,_ Ice Bear groaned in frustration, leaning against the back wall of the freezer. It was times like this that Ice Bear felt he was trapped. By himself of all people. 

"Usually, Ice Bear would be happy being himself, but he's not. Ice bear feels like he's missing something...and the feeling won't go away," Ice Bear admitted to himself. It did feel good to be honest with himself. He put his phone down and stared at the freezer's top as if it was a ceiling. 

"Ice Bear fell in love with Panda," he groaned to himself. 

There was a knock on the freezer door, causing the polar bear to panic immediately. _Was that Panda? Did he hear what Ice Bear just said?_ As the door began to open Ice Bear braced himself for the face of Panda, but instead it was Grizz. Ice Bear sighed and looked at his eldest brother. 

"What does Grizz want?" Ice Bear asked, folding his arms in a huff. He was still feeling a bit hurt by what Grizz told him the other day. 

"Look, little bro. I know that we had some disagreements about this whole...thing," Grizz started. 

Ice Bear looked away from Grizz, not wanting to think about it. 

"But you know what. Really it's none of my business. Look, it's your choice when you wanna tell Panda. This whole thing is...different...but I'm only making worse by forcing you to do this. I'm taking off for the night. I got tickets for a double feature. Tell him, don't. Little bro, it's up to you. Well, I'm taking off," Grizz ended rather awkwardly, getting up and slowly shutting the freezer door. 

_I just need a day for myself. It shouldn't be my job for him to come clean. If he wants to string Panda along then he can handle the consequences,_ Grizz firmly thought to himself, making his way to the front door. He had already told Panda he was leaving earlier so there was no reason to stay around here.

_Grizz is gone? Should Ice Bear just get it over with? Well, maybe Ice Bear should just try._

Ice Bear got out of his fridge and took a deep breath. But he couldn't just walk into Panda's room and make the announcement. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He quickly decided that it would be best to walk outside and formulate his plan.

About 20 minutes later. Ice Bear came back to the cave with some supplies that he would be best to use for the night. The plan that Ice Bear came up with was making one of those dinner atmospheres he had seen in many of the romance anime's he had watched with Panda. It would be that night that he would finally come clean to Panda. He could only hope it would go well.

An Hour Later

Panda was watching another anime series on his laptop when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He got up and opened the door to Ice Bear.

At 5:30, Ice bear wants you to join Ice Bear in a special dinner. Formal. Dress nice," and with nothing more, the polar bear was already off to the kitchen to finish his preparations.

 _That. Was weird,_ Panda thought to himself. He checked the time on his laptop. 3:30. _I don't really get it, but I don't have anything else to do._

For the first hour, Panda continued to watch his shows. The second how he made sure his fur looked neat. All he could find in his closet was a single blue bow-tie. It would have to do. He had no idea why he was actually dressing up for this. But he did have a feeling that it would be worth it. It was something Ice Bear was setting up. Everything he did was amazing.

After a little bit of wondering how he go out there was another knock on his door. Panda reached to open it, but Ice Bear swung it open himself. "Ice Bear is ready for Panda," was all the polar bear said. He took a few steps back and stood at the doorway.

Panda stepped out of his room and Ice Bear walked to the kitchen. Panda followed behind him. As the pair stepped into the kitchen Panda stopped and gasped. All the lights were off, the entire kitchen was given a dim light by lit red candles, giving the whole room a rose tinted glow. On the kitchen table laid a white tablecloth sprinkled with rose petals.

The whole kitchen looked transformed, there was even a small radio playing gentle piano music sitting on the counter. "Uh, Ice?" Panda asked nervously.

Ice Bear went to his freezer, opened it and quickly closed it. He turned around and held a bouquet of hypoallergenic roses. Ice Bear walked back to Panda and gave him the roses. "Here, for Panda." Ice Bear said shyly. Panda took the bouquet but was still very confused.

"Th-thanks, Ice Bear." Panda thanked him. Ice Bear gestured for Panda to sit at the table in which Panda did. Ice Bear put on his apron and went to the stove. He lifted the lid of a pot that was cooking on the stove. He dipped a big spoon inside and scooped out the contents and placed it on two plates. He gently picked them up and set them down on the table.

"Oh, wow, Ice. This looks amazing!" Panda exclaimed. "You only make spaghetti for special occasions."

After a little while of small talk of Panda bringing up topics and Ice Bear responding with mostly nods and head shakes.

"Ice? What's going on? Why did you do all of this? I mean the candles, the food, the music?" Panda asked.

Ice Bear sighed and pushed his plate away. "Well, Ice Bear has something he has to tell Panda."

"Well? What is it?" Panda asked.

"Well, online...Chats...Ice Bear is..." Ice Bear paused. Could he do this? He had already come this far. He took a deep breath and just let it out. "Ice Bear has been talking to Panda. Ice Bear is WhiteFrost."

"What?" Panda asked, completely shocked.

"Ice Bear is telling the truth," Ice Bear sighed. He showed Panda his phone displaying their chats.

"So you're..." Panda said. His face didn't show anything. Ice Bear was beginning to expect the worst.

 _It all makes sense now,_ Panda thought to himself.

"Ice Bear. So this whole time I've been talking to you?" Panda asked.

"Yes. Ice Bear started to talk to Panda regularly. But as time went on Panda and Ice Bear talked more and more. Ice Bear loves talking to Panda." Ice Bear explained.

"Ice Bear. You're smiling!" Panda exclaimed.

"Ice Bear is sorry. Can't help it. Ice Bear is glad he told Panda. Panda has become...special to Ice Bear. Panda makes Ice Bear happy," Ice Bear went on.

"Me?" Panda asked in surprise.

"Ice Bear feels happy when he talks to you," Ice Bear said, a slight blush creeping across his face.

"Oh, Ice. Why didn't you tell me that it was you?" Panda asked, getting up.

"Ice Bear didn't know what Panda would say. Ice Bear was hoping Panda wouldn't hate him," Ice Bear admitted.

"Ice, I could never hate you," Panda said softly.

Panda didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the music, the candle setting or the food.

 _Is it Ice Bear? He did this all for me. We've been talking to each other this whole time. Wow,_ Panda thought to himself. They really had been closer to one another. He began to think of other moments he shared with Ice Bear. The time in the library, the drawing he made for him, the way Ice Bear would often go to Panda before Grizz. Even moments right now.

"P-Panda?" Ice Bear asked with a quivering voice. "I-Ice Bear has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Panda asked him.

Without warning Ice Bear pulled Panda in, and kissed him on the muzzle.


	16. Chapter 16

Panda was still very much in shock. While his body was continuing with the kiss, his mind was running wild. A part of him urged him to pull away. But an even bigger and stronger part told him that this is what he wanted. So, he just continued. After about 10 more seconds the two finally broke away. Both bears stood in silence, panting for breath, staring at one another.

"I-Ice Bear liked that," Ice Bear said in reflex, but it was true. The kiss was better than he had imagined. _What was Ice Bear thinking?!_

"I- Umm. I liked it, too." Panda quietly said, he was embarrassed to the point of staring at the floor. _Omigosh, I can't believe I just did that! Stay calm, stay calm!_

"Ice Bear is sorry," the polar bear sighed, his ears drooping.

"No, no, no! Don't be. It was nice..." Panda protested. _What am I saying?!_ "Ice? Have you always felt...this way?"

Ice Bear simply nodded, already feeling an overwhelming guilt creeping through him.

"So this whole thing...The dinner, the music, the candles...All of this was just so you could..."

Before Panda could finish, Ice Bear ran to his fridge, his face red and the guilt being too much.

"Ice Bear," Panda asked, knocking on the fridge door.

"I'm not mad, Ice. Please come out," Panda pleaded.

"Panda should be..." Ice Bear mumbled, opening the fridge.

"Why?" Panda asked.

"Ice Bear basically catfished his own brother and...kissed him. Ice Bear feels sick and twisted," the polar bear growled, staring at his paws.

"Don't ever say that, Ice!" Panda said with seriousness that surprised himself. "Yes, this whole thing is completely weird, but Ice Bear I like you the way you are. No, I love you the way you are, right now in front of me."

"But what if—" But before Ice Bear could finish, Panda pulled him into a deep kiss, onto his muzzle. They kissed passionately for about thirty seconds.

"What is going on here!?" Ice Bear and Panda froze mid-kiss.

Grizz was standing at the door and was furious.

"You two better explain!" Grizz yelled.

Panda was the first to speak.

"Well..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well...uh," Panda realized how hard it was to actually explain this.

"Well?!" Grizz yelled again.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Ice Bear tried.

"Don't try that. I saw you two," Grizz shouted. "You'd better explain then."

"Grizz, if you really want to know.... I.. I love Ice Bear. There I said it!" Panda admitted. "And he loves me!"

"Do you hear yourself right now? He's your brother! This kind of thing is wrong!" Grizz protested.

"Well, I'm sorry, Grizz. But somehow, someway Ice Bear and I fell in love," Panda responded.

"Ice Bear would like to point out that we are not actually related. Really we're just bears living together. Bound to happen," Ice Bear stated in a dead set tone.

Those words really got to Grizz. _We're not brothers? They're not my brothers?_

"Guys...I...this.." Grizz just didn't know what to say. He just walked past the new couple and retreated to his room, slamming the door.


	18. Chapter 18

For two days Grizz had been actively avoiding Panda and Ice Bear. Only coming out when it was absolutely necessary. In the moments he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Grizz?" it was Panda's voice. "Please just let us in."

For the last couple of days he ignored all their attempts, but this time he gave in.

Slowly Grizz unlocked the door. He looked as if he was just crying, with red and puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys." Grizz sniffled. "I'm really, sorry. I guess I was just caught off guard. It's just that thing you said: about us not being bros...that actually hurt..."

"Oh, Grizz. We never meant it like that," Panda apologized.

"No, I get it. Look, Panda. Ice Bear. No matter what I'm always going to care about you both. You're always going to be my brothers," Grizz shook his head. "And if being together makes the both of you happy, well then it makes me happy, too."

"T-thanks, Grizz. That means so much to me," Panda smiled. Grizz spread his arms and pulled both bears in for a hug.

"Take care of each other," Grizz mumbled to them as he held them. Once he released them he stretched and yawned.

"Wow, I feel much better," Grizz smiled a bit. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, I have to clean up a bit."

"Alright, Grizz. Hey, Ice that magical girl soap opera is about to come on!" Panda exclaimed.

"Ice Bear wants to see who sabotaged the recital," the polar bear said, following behind his new boyfriend.

Grizz quickly retreated to his room. He sat down on the bed and immediately broke down into tears. He cried for the feelings he still felt. He cried for the image of Panda that now wouldn't leave his mind. He cried for the bear he could have had if he had admitted his feelings.

But the more he cried, the more guilt he felt. He was supposed to be happy for his brothers.

_I could have had it...I should have told Panda how I felt. But it's not supposed to be about me, it's about them being happy. But I'm not…_

Grizz felt awful, like there was something wrong with him. He should love and support his brothers, but he couldn't force those emotions onto himself. Instead Grizz wiped his eyes and began to clean his room. Whether he liked it or not this was the new reality. He decided it was best to just smile through it all. As long as they saw Grizz was happy, they would be too.


	19. Chapter 19

Grizz sighed to himself. Things around the house had been relatively pleasant. For Panda and Ice Bear at least. Grizz was finding it harder to keep up his charade, especially since Panda and Ice Bear were easing into the couple dynamic very well. Grizz would often see them doing little things together like watching tv or even Panda watching Ice Bear cook dinner.

That morning Grizz knew already woke up from one his reoccurring dreams involving him and Panda. He knew that seeing those two would be too much for him, so without saying anything Grizz went outside and began a walk to clear his mind.

He thought that taking a walk around wouls be the thing he needed to clear his head. But as he walked down the busy street of the city lined with shops and businesses, he couldn't help but take notice of all the couples around him. It seemed like ever couple in San Francisco was on this block, either that or his mind was purposely tormenting him. He saw how each of them were hugging, talking and laughing with one another. It drove him crazy. He surrendered and decided it was better to just be home with Ice Bear and Panda than stay out there.

The grizzly bear returned home, closing the door roughly behind him. He was in the typical surly bear mood. Instead of at least saying 'hi' to either of his brothers, he retreated to his room slamming the door behind him.

Almost an hour later there was a gentle knock at his door.

"Grizz, you there?" Panda's voice, the last one he wanted to hear.

"Go away!" Grizz shouted a bit harsher than he wanted to.

Despite the grizzly's warning, Panda opened the door anyway.

"Grizz, is everything alright?" Panda asked.

"Everything is fine," Grizz huffed, rolling on his back and glaring at the ceiling. Panda knew that something was wrong with his older brother and stepped in. He sat on the end corner of the bed and gave Grizz a soft look. 

"Come on, Grizz. You wanna talk about it?" Panda pressed. 

"Not really..." Grizz sighed, rolling over and facing Panda. "How are things with you and Ice Bear?" Really, Panda and Ice Bear were the last thing Panda wanted to talk about, but he much rather hear Panda say something rather than him have to open up. "By the way...Where is Ice Bear?"

"Oh, Ice Bear is out shopping," Panda answered. 

"Oh, great." Grizz groaned again, flopping back on his bed. "Really, how are you two doing?"

"Well, I have to admit the whole relationship thing is still new to me and Ice Bear, too. But we have been getting the hang of it. Even though Ice Bear doesn't say much he's super sweet. He's always making sure that I'm comfortable and he's always asking if something is okay with me. I think it's adorable. Last night we stayed up late and watched some movie. I don't really remember what it was because it was pretty scary. Ice Bear held my paw during the whole movie and he even walked with me back to my room. He asked if I needed him to watch over me. I thought it was really sweet. I gave him a kiss and he blushed so hard. He actually blushes a lot, it's really cute," Panda went on. He actually enjoyed talking about his time spent with Ice Bear but he did notice that Grizz wasn't saying anything or even responding to anything he said. 

"Grizz?" Panda asked, turning back to his brother. 

Grizz was still laid back, his face buried in the pillow he was using to hid he his face. Panda could hear small sniffling sounds from Grizz. "Hey, Grizz you alright?" Panda reached over and pulled the pillow away from Grizz, revealing the sobbing bear underneath. 

"Ohmigosh, Grizz are you okay? What's wrong?" Panda asked, having no idea what to really do. Grizz just shook his head and sat up. 

"No, no. I'm fine." he sniffed, hiding his face with his paws. He didn't want Panda to see him crying, especially considering he felt guilt for the reason he was crying in the first place. He was supposed to be happy that Panda had found someone he cared about, even more so that it was Ice Bear. He knew that if anyone would treat Panda right it would be him. So why did he feel this way? Why was he even crying so hard? He couldn't understand any of it and all the frustration he felt about him only resulted in him crying heavier. 

"Please, Grizz. Just tell me what's wrong...You can talk to me," Panda asked. Grizz was always the beacon of positivity within their family. To see him breaking down crying like this was something Panda honestly thought he would never see. 

Grizz wiped his eyes and took a moment to get himself together. He still felt angry at himself for crying like some kind of lost cub in front of his brother. "I-I think I'm alright now," Grizz sighed. 

"Grizz. What's wrong?" Panda asked in a soft, but serious tone. Grizz wanted to tell Panda how he really felt, but how could he? He didn't want to be the wedge between their newfound relationship, but he also found himself listening to the burning instincts within him. Panda looked at him. Grizz looked his brother back in the eyes. 

"I-I'm just glad you're here, Panda," Grizz sighed. He felt like Panda's concern about his well being was something he didn't deserve. Once again those burning desires flared. Letting go of thoughts and worrying about the consequences of his actions, Grizz pulled Panda in and kissed him on the muzzle.


	20. Chapter 20

Every fiber of Grizz's being told him what he was doing was completely wrong but he couldn't stop himself. As much as he felt horrible for what he was doing, he couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. He opened his eyes and saw what he was doing, he saw the look in Panda's eyes. They told him everything he already felt. The grizzly pulled himself away from his scared and confused little brother. Neither of them said anything to one another, instead Grizz scooted away and tore his gaze away from Panda's. How could he face him after doing something like that?

"G-Grizz...?" a faint voice that squeaked from Panda. He still couldn't comprehend what just happened. One moment he was trying to comfort his brother then the next thing he knew his lips were pressed against his own. Still he looked to Grizz, who would not return his gaze. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Grizz yelled, already panicking. _What the hell was I thinking?! I just kissed my own brother! This is wrong, so wrong!_ Grizz clutched his head as it began to hurt from the thoughts screaming at him. 

"Grizz..." Panda said again. He was freaked out by the display Grizz was putting on, but he was also determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. It was clear to him that his brother needed his help. He got up from the bed and reached out his paw. Grizz meanwhile was still stuck in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but feel the growing guilt and disgust he felt about himself. What was wrong with him? It was bad enough he could not be happy for the new relationship Panda had managed to find. But on the opposite side of his thoughts the kiss just continued to loop and play in his head. He was sure he was on the verge of losing his mind, but there was something else. Something real. He felt it on his shoulder. He lifted his gaze to see Panda looking at him with concern in his eyes, a gentle paw on his shoulder. 

"Panda..."

"Grizz, please talk to me," Panda cut off. It was clear enough to see that something was completely wrong with Grizz. Something that he was determined to help him with. "I just want to know why..."

"I...I...I lied, okay?!" Grizz admitted, tears misting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Panda."

"You lied? About what?" Panda asked, confused. It seemed the more he tried to talk to his brother, the more confusing everything was becoming. But he couldn't just leave Grizz in a state like this.

"Panda...The truth is... When I told you— When I said I was happy for you...I wasn't telling the truth. The truth. The truth is you, Panda." Grizz admitted, taking a heavy breath.

"Me?" Panda repeated. Grizz nodded and knew that he had to continue now or he would just close himself off again.

"Yeah, well...The truth is that I'm actually not okay with it. I should be happy for you two, but I'm not. I should be happy myself, but I'm not. And that's because I think I love you, Panda. I don't know why but I just do. I've even been having dreams about you. I'm sorry, Panda. I know that you love Ice Bear and he loves you. But I can't force myself to be happy, and when I see you two laughing and being with each other I just find it harder and harder to keep pretending to be happy," Grizz sniffed.

"Oh, Grizz." Panda sighed, standing up and turning away from his brother. Grizz felt the tears trailing down his face. He began to think that he never should have told Panda how he really felt. Maybe he should have just told Panda to go away from the start. Would suffering quietly be better than jeopardizing the trust and relationship with his brothers. Panda might never want to see Grizz ever again. And what would Ice Bear do when he found out? Grizz felt himself sinking into a pit he made himself. This was it, he ruined it for himself. Now both of his brothers would likely leave him, but he honestly felt that he deserved it. What kind of brother was he?

"Grizz..." Panda turned around to face the crying grizzly bear. Panda embraced Grizz and hugged him close. "I'm sorry, Grizz. I don't feel the same way. But I do want to help you. I can help you through this. And don't worry, I won't tell Ice. Honestly there's no telling what he would do. I'm here for you, big bro."

"T-thank you, Pan-Pan," Grizz wiped his eyes and hugged his little brother back.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Ice Bear returned and both the panda and grizzly pretended that everything was just as normal as every other day. Panda and Ice Bear continued to spend time together. But Panda the whole time they watched movies and anime together in the back of Panda's head he still worried about Grizz. Even after their conversation he continued to worry about him.

Grizz himself was still secluded to his room, thinking to himself. What should he do now? What can he do now? All he wanted to do was lay in his bed. He didn't want to come out of his room for anything. He didn't want to be seen by either Panda and Ice Bear. There was something within him that felt like he didn't deserve to go out there when Panda and Ice bear were just enjoying each other's presence. Maybe it would be best for him to move out or even just leave without saying anything to them. The only thing that made him feel worse than his jealousy was his own feelings towards himself now. He found that the more he thought of Panda and the more he secretly frowned when he stepped out of their view, the more he started to hate himself. Why could he just not be happy for the two of them? Why was he trying to make it all about himself? And why was Panda being so nice to him? He kissed Panda, against his will. Panda should hate him. He wanted Panda to hate him. It made him feel all the worse about himself. He still thought about Panda, but he knew that he did not deserve him in any way. He just wanted to disappear. Lost in his own thoughts, Grizz felt himself begin to relax and his eyelids began to grow heavy. 

Grizz had been watching Panda and Ice Bear sitting on the couch, laughing and talking. Once they noticed him he smiled, faking his happiness for them. But underneath he could not get rid of the feeling that he was cheated out of something that was rightfully his. He waited for the perfect time to act. Later in the day Panda was alone in his room. 

"Hey, Panda." Grizz greeted cheerfully as he stepped in his brother's room. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grizz. Ice Bear and I....We got into a fight and we..." Panda began to cry. Grizz saw this as his opportunity. He rushed forward and sat beside the crying Panda. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Grizz said gently, "It'll be alright, I got ya." Grizz pulled Panda into a hug. Panda started to calm down and even embraced Grizz's hug. And without warning, Grizz once again kissed Panda on the muzzle, forcing his tongue in Panda's mouth. Panda tried to pull away, but Grizz was holding on as tight as he could. When Grizz finally broke he couldn't help but ask: "Did you enjoy that? C'mon, Pan-Pan. I know you did," he asked, stroking the panda's face. He had no idea where it came from, but he enjoyed the feeling of power it gave him over the other bear. 

"Grizz, please," Panda cried. "This isn't right, help!! Ice Bear help me!!"

Ice Bear heard Panda's screams and instantly woke up. He ran as fast as he could to Panda's room. On his way there he heard the sound of something breaking and Panda's screams suddenly coming to a stop. Ice Bear burst open the door and watched in horror as Panda was dragging the unconscious body of Panda. 

"Grizzly!! Ice Bear will—"

"What!?" Grizz snarled. "Remind me of the way I'll never be good enough?!" Grizz tackled Ice Bear to the ground. Both bears struggled against one another. In their struggle, Ice Bear clawed Grizz's cheek. He winced in pain, but continued to wrestle against his youngest brother. "It should have been me, I love him more than you even will!" The two bears rolled against a dresser. Grizz struggled against Ice Bear's superior strength, looking for a way to get the upper hand, Grizz looked up to see Panda's laptop sitting atop. Knowing instantly what to do, Grizz grabbed the laptop and slammed it on Ice Bear's head. The polar bear growled in pain. He broke away from Grizz and clutched his bleeding head. Grizz took that opportunity to get away. He knew that he could not overpower Ice Bear. He had to come up with something else. 

He searched for something that he could use to fend the polar bear off. He heard Ice bear's footsteps rapidly approaching footsteps. He was running out of time. Glancing around for literally anything he could use the glint of the knives in the block. The sound it made when he pulled the biggest one out was extremely satisfying to him. It gave him another rush of power that he could use. An idea popped into his head. Ice bear was coming towards him. He could end this all now. Ice Bear could be out of the picture. He could Panda all to himself. Forever. 

"You want me so bad?! Well here I am!" Grizz called, hugged against the wall of the kitchen entrance. Every part of his body felt electric, ready to follow through. To be rid of this pain. To have what he deserved. 

"Ice Bear—" the polar bear grunted in pain as the kitchen knife was lodged in his lower abdomen. "I-Ice Bear—"

"Shh. Just relax. It will all be over soon. Don't worry, your big brother is here to make everything better," Grizz said in a disturbingly calm tone as he pulled the knife out of his abdomen and shoved it through his chest. He watched the life drain from his little brother's eyes, smiling to himself all the while. There was no need for him to be sad anymore. It was all over. Panda was now. 

Grizz returned to Panda's unconscious body and held him close. "Don't worry, Panda. He's gone now. It's just you and me now...."

Grizz gasped and sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding. "What was that? Did I? Panda. Ice Bear..." Grizz whispered fearfully to himself. 

For a while after that Grizz began to keep more and more to himself. Even after his talk with Panda and some support from him, Grizz still found himself becoming more and more depressed. Even when he went to bed he found the disturbing dream returned frequently. It was not long before in secret Grizz actually reached out to a professional who prescribed him some anti-depressants. Once he started to take them the first day he found that he was more eager to go out and interact with both of his brothers. He soon invited the both of them to go see a movie with him. The whole day he realized that he didn't notice the interactions between Panda and Ice Bear nearly as much as before. While they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close, Grizz was just enjoying his popcorn and the action movie they were watching. Later that night Grizz found it a bit difficult to sleep, but when he did he woke up the next morning feeling well rested.

At first it seemed to be going well. But as more time went on Panda and Ice Bear noticed that Grizz was in a better mood. Panda was no longer worried about his older brother and decided that they should go out on date for just the two of them. Ice Bear agreed. About a day later the two took off for their date. Grizz at first didn't mind, but as he spent more and more time alone those dark thoughts crept back into his mind. He began to think of how they left him behind to have fun without him. The more he thought about it the harder he started to breathe and it felt like he was being closed off. He rushed into his room to take some more pills. He laid on the couch and sighed. He just wanted all these feelings to go away. He wanted to just move on and do what he wanted to do, but found himself constantly feeling remorse and jealousy. He despaired at the fact that he could not even be alone without his own mind tormenting him. More and more days went by when Grizz began turning to his pills rather than face the problem.

One day in particular Grizz was in an extra aggressive mood. Something very rare for him to be in. During one thing led to another and soon Grizz and Panda found themselves in an argument. Ice Bear stood on the side lines, not really knowing what to do or who's side to take. It all ended with Grizz stomping out of the kitchen, going to his room and slamming the door.

A bit later Ice Bear tried to convince Panda to apologize to Grizz. The smaller bear refused on the grounds that Grizz started it. Ice Bear knew that there was no way to try and convince him on that front, so instead he just asked Panda to at least check on him. Panda reluctantly agreed and got up from the couch they had spent so much time sitting and watching shows and movies.  
Going up to his room Panda stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was to start another argument with Grizz. He tested the doorknob and found it was unlocked.

"Hey, Grizz?" Panda called from the other side of the door before he opened the door. "You mind if I come in?" There was no response from Grizz, but Panda thought it would be best to go in and maybe they would even apologize to one another.

He opened the door and looked around. Grizz was not on his bed. He walked in and checked around the room. It seemed like Grizz was not in here, but that couldn't be right. He slammed the door and everything.

"Hey, Grizz? Are you here?" Panda asked around in the room. He continued to look until he heard a groan. His ears perked and he followed the sound to the other side of the bed.

"Grizz? Are you hiding? Look. I'm sorry for—" Panda began to apologize. He walked slowly to the side of the bed and stopped dead in his tracks. Panda stood there stunned as he looked upon his older brother. Slumped on the ground, convulsing slowly. In his paw was a spilled bottle of his antidepressants.

Panda bolted out of the room. "Ice Bear! Call an ambulance!" The polar bear jumped up in confusion. He picked up Panda's phone and dialed 911. He gave it to Panda. Panda pointed Ice Bear in the direction of the room while he frantically called for an ambulance to come. Ice Bear stepped in the room to the other side of the bed and stood there stunned like Panda did before. He dived onto the floor and held Grizz's trembling body. He didn't really know what to do, he just held onto Grizz tightly.

It wasn't long before the emergency services came in to rush Grizz off. Both Panda and Ice Bear were left at the cave in worry for the condition of their older brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Panda and Ice Bear held onto one another still stunned from the events that took place earlier in the day. 

“Is Grizz going to be okay?" Ice Bear asked, surprising Panda. 

“Um, I don’t know Ice. He was shaking so badly…" Panda shuddered, wishing the image would leave his mind. 

“Ice Bear wants to go see him," the polar bear stated. Panda also wanted to be there for his older brother. So he walked back to the kitchen table where he laid his phone in midst of all the chaos. 

“I’ll call up a lift for a ride," Panda nodded, his paws shakily dialing the number. 

Later in the day both Panda and Ice Bear were waiting outside of the emergency room. Panda sat in one of the chairs, scrolling through a site in a desperate attempt to distract himself from all the fears running through his mind. Meanwhile Ice Bear paced back and forth, his brows furrowed in worry about his brother. 

A man in medical clothing stepped out of the room and gave a sigh. The bears rushed up to him with many questions about Grizz, but let the man speak. 

“Grizzly will be just fine, he just needs to rest. But there is something that concerns us," the man continued. “He was having an overdose to an alarming amount of antidepressants. Once he has recovered we recommend that you get him some professional help," he handed Panda a slip of paper that had that name Dr. Mandel and a phone number listed below it. 

“This should help him out, Mendel is excellent in addiction therapy," he said and walked back into the E.R. room. After a while they were able to talk to their brother.

Grizz was laying in his hospital bed, wondering where he went wrong. From the moment he met them he dedicated his life to his brothers, but now he was starting to question that dedication. 

“Hey, Grizz. How are you feeling?" the familiar voice said to him. 

“Oh, hey…" Grizz mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his brothers, feeling a wave of shame roll over him. “I could be worse.”

“Ice Bear was worried," the polar bear said, a sentiment that made Grizz feel even worse. 

“They told us about the whole…thing," Panda tried to discuss. 

“You mean my addiction?" Grizz said bluntly, surprising both of his brothers. “Yeah they told me, too. As soon as I’m better I’m off to some recovery center.”

“Well, I hope you get better," Panda said nicely. 

Grizz felt bad about how he was acting towards the other bears that cared for him. “I’m sorry, bros. This is just…”

“We get it," Panda nodded.

“Ice Bear still loves Grizz," Ice Bear added.

“Thanks, bros." Grizz sighed. Soon after, Ice Bear and Panda returned home and Grizz was once again left alone to his thoughts. The idea of going somewhere like that made him feel worse, but he knew that he had to. For not only his brother, but for himself. He had to face facts, he had a problem. He closed his eyes and focused on just recovering for now.


	22. Chapter 22

After a couple of days recovering, Grizz was sent to the recovery center. On the first day of therapy he found Dr. Mendel waiting for him. At first Grizz was not eager to open up at all. He felt very weird about just spilling his guts to some random stranger. But as time went on he opened up more and more.

"They never ask me how I feel about it. It's always up to me to instantly drop everything to solve their problems. It's things like 'Grizz my laptops not working', or 'Ice Bear needs new dance shoes'. I mean I love my bros and I like helping them out; but I just wish that they could solve their problems themselves," Grizz said, laying back on a couch.

"I guess I get overwhelmed sometimes. Since I'm the oldest when something goes wrong I'm the one who's supposed to know what to do. But other times I also feel...less than them. I mean Panda has a bunch of followers on the internet and Ice Bear just may be the most talented bear on the planet," Grizz admitted during another session.

"Even now Panda still always needs my help all the time. He means well but I always worry that he can't take care of himself. But Ice never needed my help. He gets it right every time and everything he does is perfect," he said with some contempt he didn't notice.

Dr. Mendel chalked Grizz up to developing some kind of attachment to Panda as someone he can care for. But now that Panda is with Ice Bear he feels like he is being threatened. Grizz knew that the truth in that was more than he would like to admit.

In another session he got even more open, telling stories of his childhood and the fun times with his bros. Eventually Grizz came to look forward to these sessions as he could get out feelings he felt he never could before. After about a week and a half, he was finally able to see his brothers again.

Dr. Mendel got to meet Panda and Ice Bear and the three of them told stories of their misadventures and how they all met as cubs and established a brotherhood between the three of them. Before Ice Bear and Panda left, unbeknownst to Grizz, Dr. Mendel let them know just how Grizz felt.

Both bears took his words into consideration. Panda decided he would become more responsible for Grizz's and his own sake. And Ice Bear made the decision to be less of a show off. And both bears promised between the two of them to take Grizz's feelings into consideration more often.

After a three month period of therapy, support and his brothers dedicating themselves to becoming better bears, Grizz was finally deemed rehabilitated, successfully kicking his addiction and facing his shortcomings head on. Though the pain in his heart still remained, he no longer had a desire to just numb in with pills. Instead he wanted to find a solution. At the end of the week Grizz was finally back home.

"It feels so great to be back home," Grizz sighed, inhaling the familiar scent of the cave's air. He turned to his two brothers who stood in the living room. "Guys, I know I already said this, but: I'm sorry for scaring you guys back there. I really am happy for the two of you and I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Ice Bear ran up to Grizz and hugged him tight. "Ice Bear promises to help you find someone special," he whispered in Grizz's ear. From what Dr. Mendel told him, Grizz wanted something to look after, something to love. And if it would make his brother happy, Ice Bear was willing to take on the task.

The next few days were very tranquil and serene. Grizz got to be with his brothers again, but there were some things he noticed. Ice Bear and Panda were much more close than they were when he left. He realized that the relationship between the two of them grew stronger in the months he was gone. They were even going to romantic dates at local restaurants.

Panda showed Grizz how to set up an online dating account, and on some days Grizz and Ice Bear would go out and see if the grizzly could find anyone of interest. But each time he was never looking for love, he was simply enjoying the presence of the brothers he missed so much.


	23. Chapter 23

Grizz was taking a walk through the forest, trying to clear his head. He was replaying that incident in his head over and over. It was weird and awkward but he knew that it was none of his business.

 _Earlier that day_

Grizz had woken up later than usual in the afternoon to some weird noises. The noise in question was coming from Panda's room. The door was slightly open and Grizz peeked in, gasping at what he saw.

"Oh man...Keep going," heard Panda's fevered pants.

"Panda likes it doesn't he?" Ice Bear responded seductively.

"Mmm-hmmm," Panda moaned in response.

Grizz backed away from the scene, still in complete shock at what he had seen. But he wasn't too surprised thinking about it logically. They were in a real relationship and that's what people in relationships do. He decided to get out of the cave and give them some alone time.

_Back to present_

Grizz bumped into something rather soft, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Whoops, my bad!" a husky voice said. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

Grizz looked up to see a big, chubby sun bear looking at him with headphones on. The bear took the headphones off, extending his paw forward to help Grizz up.

"The name's Sunny," the bear said. "Sunny the Sun Bear."

"Uh, Grizz. Grizz the Grizzly Bear," Grizz said, not wanting to be rude. He was lifted off the ground and shook paws with the larger bear.

"So what brings you out here?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, I just came here for a walk. Decided to get away from my brothers. We live in a cave just that way," Grizz explained, pointing behind him.

"Cool. Um, how about..? Ummmm..." Sunny asked, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Something up?" Grizz asked.

"Sorry, small talk isn't really a skill of mine," Sunny shook his head.

"It's okay," Grizz responded with a smile, an action that made Sunny feel much better.

"I like you, Grizz. You're pretty outgoing. I wish I could say the same for a certain somebody..." he sighed and quickly brought his attention to the confused grizzly. "I mostly keep to myself in my cave a little ways up this trail," Sunny explained.

"You should come visit, it's the cave with the satellite dish on top. You can't miss it," Sunny told Grizz.

"But for now," Sunny said, putting his headphones back on. "I gotta finish this jog!"

"See ya, Grizz!"

"Oh, well. See ya."


	24. Chapter 24

Grizz was still thinking of that bear he met earlier. The way he was so nervous, but so friendly at the same time. 

_Sunny,_ Grizz thought, _what kind of person is he?_

He figured that the time he spent walking around and talking with Sunny should have been enough for Panda and Ice Bear to be finished with their “quality time.” He really hoped they were as he was already returning to the cave. The more he thought about the bear the more and more interest in visiting Sunny he began to have. It was definitely a better experience than going back home to another…scene. 

_What do I even say to them?_ , Grizz thought, _Maybe I should just play it cool and act like nothing’s wrong. After all, they didn’t see me, right?_

Grizz entered the cave on high alert for any signs that he should just hightail it back out the door. But no, he could see Panda sitting innocently at the kitchen table while Ice Bear was making a meal. The scene was so familiar, just like every other day, but Grizz couldn’t just walk in with the ‘every other day’ energy. He just couldn’t. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. 

“Oh, Grizz. You’ve been gone all day," Panda said with concern in his voice. 

“I woke up early and took a walk. Uh, the doc said it would be good for me," Grizz quickly explained, impressed with himself for coming up with such a good excuse. 

“Oh, that does sound pretty nice. I slept in, though." Panda shrugged, his phone buzzed on the table and he quickly picked it up. 

“Right," Grizz coughed awkwardly. _Guess I’m not the only liar in the house._

“Breakfast is ready," Ice Bear announced.

“But enough about me, have you two done anything interesting while I was out?" Grizz asked. He wanted to just drop the subject but he wanted to hear whatever lie they dared to give him. 

Ice Bear froze for a split second in his motion of setting the plates on the table and Panda looked up from his phone. 

“Well, not rea—" Panda stammered but Ice Bear cut him off. 

“Ice Bear has been giving Panda some ‘private dance lessons’," Ice Bear said with a devious smirk on his face. Unbeknownst to Grizz, Ice Bear was getting some satisfaction of seeing Panda squirm in embarrassment. The other two bears looked to Panda, eager to hear his response to the lie. 

“Uh, yeah. Dance lessons. In fact we had a session this morning. Didn’t we?" Panda said through grit teeth directing his vision to Ice Bear. 

“Ice Bear can’t wait for the next," the polar bear responded, reveling in the flustered panda’s face. 

“You know what I think we should just have breakfast already," Panda said, feeling like he could just die right there. _Why is Ice doing this to me?_

The three bears ate breakfast with an air of awkwardness and tension between them. Grizz was the first to finish and break the silence. “So do you guys have any plans for today?" he dared to ask. 

“Not anything out of the usual," Panda shrugged.

“Ice Bear has yoga class," the polar bear said. 

“Well, I think I’ll take another walk. Uh, don’t wait for me or anything. I might get distracted along the way," Grizz chuckled. 

“Uh, okay." Panda said. He didn’t argue to Grizz leaving, in fact he had a few words for Ice Bear. 

”And don’t forget to clean up," Grizz said to them before he left, alluding to more than just the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Grizz remembered Sunny’s directions exactly. He followed the main trail and sure enough came across a hill with a dish on the top of it. At closer examination Grizz realized that the hill was actually a cave that had been grown over.

 _That’s so cool,_ Grizz thought. _It’s like a secret clubhouse._

He knocked on the door that seemed to be placed on the side of a hill. After the third knock the door opened to reveal the face of Sunny himself. 

“What’s the password?" Sunny asked with a grin spread across his face. 

“I don’t know," Grizz shrugged, a grin on his face also. 

“Oh right. Well then…Oh! What’s my name? I hope you remembered," the sun bear asked, leaning forward a bit. 

“Your name is Sunny the sun bear," Grizz answered matter-of-factly. 

“Correct!" Sunny chuckled, swinging the door open. “Alright you can come in. And thanks for playing along.” 

Grizz was surprised to see that the inside was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It definitely felt like a home. With two couches, a nice looking tv and a coffee table. 

“Do you like it?" Sunny asked, an expectant tone in his voice. Of course Grizz didn’t want to be rude so he answered with a “I sure do.” 

“I can show you more if you’d like," Sunny continued, but paused for a second. “I mean if you want to.”

“Yeah, this place looks awesome!" Grizz answered excitedly. 

Sunny and Grizz walked around the house and looked around multiple rooms. Grizz was amazed by the things he found. Sunny even had a room dedicated to video games. But there was a room that was off limits that Sunny said he would explain later. 

It had gotten late very quickly and Grizz knew that Ice Bear and Panda would start to worry about him. He thanked the sun bear for the hospitality and quickly rushed home. 

Once he arrived and walked in he was immediately tackled to the ground. “Grizz, thank goodness. I thought something might have..”

“Panda, I’m fine. Really," Grizz reassured, getting up and dusting himself off. He should have figured as much, ever since he got back from therapy his brothers had been keeping a bit of an eye on them. Griz couldn’t blame them for it, though. He must have scared them to death when he had that overdose. 

Ice Bear walked in and sniffed at the air. He walked towards Grizz and pressed his nose to his neck and sniffed, causing Grizz to yelp. 

“Grizz smells like other bear," the polar bear reported. 

“Uh, don’t worry about that. Guys, I’m fine really," Grizz smiled at them. He retreated to his room to rest. 

Ice Bear and Panda were left in the living room to wonder just what that grizzly was up to this time.


	26. Chapter 26

As the days turned to weeks Grizz found himself returning to Sunny’s place to hang out more and more. They would often retreat to his gaming room for hours until Grizz would have to return home. And of course his brothers were growing all the more suspicions of their brother disappearing for a whole day every week. Each time they asked about it Grizz would tell them it was nothing to worry about. 

One day Sunny suggested to Grizz that he should stay the night at his place. The grizzly explained how his brothers would be worried sick if he did and Sunny grew even more excited, asking Grizz to bring them too. They made a plan to turn it into a sleepover party type of thing. Of course Grizz would actually have to explain himself to his brothers. All he had to do was convince Panda, he knew if Panda was going Ice Bear was going to follow suit. 

He returned home late for the umpteenth time and this time his brothers were ready to confront him. 

”Okay, Grizz. What’s going on?" Panda asked, this time wanting an explanation. 

“Ice Bear knows Grizz is seeing other bear," Ice Bear added, joining Panda’s side. 

Grizz found himself pressed against the front door with two bears at his throat wanting an explanation. 

“Guys, guys. I can explain. The truth is I have been hanging out with another bear. His name is Sunny," Grizz admitted. 

“Ice Bear knew it," the polar bear said, crossing his arms in satisfaction. 

“Ohmigosh," Panda exclaimed, “I knew you would find someone on that dating site!”

Grizz shook his arms and quickly dismissed the idea. “No, no. Sunny and I are just friends. But he wants to meet you guys. We’re setting up this sleepover party thing at his house. What do you guys think?”

Soon after the three bears were at Sunny’s cave. They could here some music through the door. With a few knocks on the front door they were in. 

“It’s great to meet you guys," Sunny greeted warmly to the panda and polar bear. Grizz was even more happy to see his new best friend and brothers finally meet and getting along. 

“Hey, uh. I want you guys to meet Asia," Sunny said excitedly. “Hey, Asia!" he yelled at the door Grizz known to Grizz as the one that was always off limits. 

“Hold on I’m coming!" a harsh voice responded. The off limits door opened and out stepped a short female bear, sporting black fur with a white stripe that connected at her chest. Her fur in itself was long as opposed to the short style of the males. She also wore a pair of brown glasses. 

“So it this your boyfriend?" she asked in a snarky tone towards Grizz who blushed in response. “Ha! I’m just messing around. The name’s Asia.” 

“Really ball of sunshine she is," Sunny scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Well, excuse me. I see we finally have some guests. Took you only 3 years," Asia taunted, placing her paws on her hips. 

“So do you live here or—?” Panda asked. 

“Yeah, she crashed here with me. After all she’s my little cousin," Sunny teased her back. 

“Little? Says the biggest bear in the room," Asia shot back. Upon looking around indeed Sunny was the biggest bear with Panda being the smallest. 

“Hey, I told you it’s cub fat. After all bears are supposed to have a little weight to them," Sunny said a bit self consciously. “Come on we can find something to argue about later.”

After a little while of awkwardness things started to really pick up among the 5 bears, especially when Sunny and Panda ended up playing 3 rounds of karaoke. After that they settled on on just playing music. Soon everyone, but Ice Bear, was up and dancing. It was very late in the night that everyone started to feel tired. Since the house has 2 extra rooms Sunny offered Panda and Ice Bear one. Asia had already retreated to hers, but not before delivering a threat to anyone who would disturb her beauty sleep. So, in the middle of the night Sunny and Grizz were by themselves. Sunny offered Grizz to share his own bed and the grizzly was too tired to say no.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a while since both Grizz and Sunny settled down to sleep, but both of them found achieving said sleep a bit difficult done for their own separate reasons. Sunny felt excitement coursing through him. Even though it was late he wanted to keep interacting with Grizz, he wanted to impress him. Grizz couldn’t sleep because of the pounding of his heart and the increased awareness about himself that he felt. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, usually he never cared what others thought about him. But in this bear with his new friend he felt like he should for lack of better term “act better.”

“Hey, Grizz." Sunny whispered. Grizz leaned up from the opposite side of the bed to look at the sun bear. He motioned for him to follow him. Sunny got up from the bed and looked out the window. Grizz soon followed his actions. 

“It looks real pretty out there..." Sunny murmured. He was looking at the forest in the pitch of night. Though it was very dark the moon overhead shined it’s silver light, filtering through the branches and leaves. Fireflies danced in the shadows of the forest floor, illuminating what the moon could not reach. 

“Yeah, it does…" Grizz had to agree the sight out there was something to behold. 

“It’s kinda stuffy in here. How about we take a walk," Sunny suggested. Grizz nodded in agreement. Carefully they snuck down the hall into the living room. Grizz followed close behind, matching Sunny step for step. Whenever a floor board made a noise or the front door creaked open both bears froze and held their breath in perfect sync. Making their way out, Grizz made sure to close the door very carefully. 

They walked outside in silence, Grizz following behind the larger bear as he led them to the spot they observed before. The grass under his paws seemed softer than usual, the air was light and warm and a gentle breeze gave the leaves above a hushed whistle. The silver light shone down on Sunny and the fireflies twinkled around him as well. 

_Wow. He looks so…magical..._ Grizz thought to himself. 

“I always loved summer nights," Sunny whispered to himself, taking a moment to stretch. “They’re always the prettiest to look at.”

“But, Grizz. There’s something I actually wanted to ask you," Sunny said with a serious tone in his voice, turning around to face Grizz. 

“Uh, what is it?" Grizz asked, looking up at the bear who looked like he was actually radiating in the moonlight. 

“Have you ever thought about what you would do if your brothers were to, like, live on their own?" Sunny asked. 

“We already live on our own," Grizz responded. 

“No, Grizz. I mean those two could eventually move out and find a place for themselves," Sunny explained. 

“I guess I never considered that would ever happen," Grizz sighed. “I don’t think they would go that far anyway.” 

“True, but I don’t know how many more caves are around here in the forest," Sunny sighed. “They might move far away to find the perfect home one day. I mean, that’s what my older brother, Sol, did. And that was almost 4 years ago. I still really miss him.”

“Whoa. I’m sorry, Sunny," Grizz apologized.

“I still remember him telling me to enjoy life, find my place in it. No matter how far I have to go or even how many people I have to meet. And most importantly he told me to find someone to enjoy it with. And…well…" Sunny paused. 

“And…what?" Grizz asked. 

“And I think that someone is you, Grizz." Sunny said smiling. 

“Me?!" Grizz asked, surprised. 

“Yeah. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I really feel something special about you," Sunny sighed, deciding it was best to just give all his feelings out now. 

“You’re a person I feel that I can tell everything to, like I could do anything with. You might be the most caring and fun person I’ve ever met. I can tell you care about your brothers so much. And to be honest…you’re really cute, too." Sunny added, feeling a blush creeping along his muzzle. 

Grizz immediately felt embarrassment and hid his face in his paws.

“Grizz, I think….I’ve fallen in love with you," Sunny admitted to Grizz and himself with a certainty in his voice that he felt made it true. 

“I think I love you, too. But…" Grizz started. 

“But..?" Sunny said with worry. 

“I’ve never loved like this before," Grizz admitted. Sunny extended his arms and pulled Grizz in close. Still in his embrace the two leaned sat on the grass below them, leaning against a tree. 

“Neither have I," Sunny sighed. The two of them looked around them, a firefly fluttered close and landed on Grizz’s nose. Glowing a few times before flying off. Sunny smiled warmly at the grizzly and took his paw. “But maybe we can figure this out. Together.”

“Yeah," Grizz agreed. He gave a yawn. It was very late, later than he ever stayed up and it was catching up to him. 

“Hey, come here," Sunny offered, stretching out his paws. Grizz awkwardly leaned in close. Sunny wrapped his arms gently around Grizz. Grizz leaned back into Sunny, his hoodie was soft and warm. He could hear Sunny’s gentle heartbeat which made him even sleepier. 

“We could start slow, just keep doing what we have been doing. Like best friends. Slowly we can do different things. I won’t do anything you’re not ready for," Sunny offered, his own voice getting heavy from the drowsiness he was feeling. 

“That sounds cool," Grizz whispered before falling asleep on Sunny. Both bears were fast asleep under the silver light of the moon and the thousands of fireflies that watched over them. 

“There they are," Asia said, pointing out the two bears still asleep against the tree. The night was gone and it was now early morning. 

“Grizz, wake up." Panda said, nudging his brother. Ice Bear poked Sunny in the arm. The grizzly moved a bit and opened a single eye.

“What are you guys doing out here?" Grizz asked sleepily. 

“Ice Bear could say the same," the polar responded. 

“We all woke up and you guys weren’t there," Asia explained. 

“Oh. Sunny, it’s time to get up," Grizz said gently, tugging at Sunny’s hoodie. The sun bear stirred a bit but went back to snoring.

“Just 5 more minutes," Sunny whispered. 

“Ugh, you’re impossible," Asia stomped. 

“I guess it was nice to meet you two," she said referring to Panda and Ice Bear. “Thanks for joining our little party. I would love to stay and chat but I have to roll my cousin back home," the asian bear groaned. 

“Uh, it’s okay. Thanks for having us," Panda said. 

“Yeah, it was great," Grizz agreed. 

After saying their goodbyes the three bears returned to their cave. 

_A boyfriend,_ Grizz thought excitedly. _I have a boyfriend._

Grizz felt something he had never felt before. It was like something he wanted to keep with him forever. It was like a secret that only he and Sunny could share. Even now, walking away, Grizz still felt Sunny’s arms around him still. 

For the rest of the day Grizz was playing an online game with Sunny. They used voice chat to talk with one another, and Grizz loved hearing his voice, save for the occasional yelling from Asia in the background. 

That night he went to sleep remembering how badly he wanted what Panda and Ice Bear had. But now he was sure he had it…..


	28. Chapter 28

Grizz woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He still carried the excitement he felt the day before. Since he and Sunny spent all of yesterday playing games and chatting online he had a desire to see the bear in person. Grizz picked up his phone and sent Sunny a text message that he would show up later in the day. Faster than he expected Sunny gave him a message right back, a simple thumbs up emoji. But that was all he needed. The grizzly bear jumped out of his bed, not bothering to make it neat. The same applied to the rest of his room, having small things littered about. But he could focus on that eventually. 

Going out his room he was met with the familiar scene of Ice Bear making breakfast with Panda checking his notifications. 

“Morning, bros!" Grizz greeted happily. He pulled a chair for himself and sat down. 

“Grizz seems to be in a good mood," Ice Bear commented. 

“Yeah, I got great plans for the day," Grizz beamed, he couldn’t wait to get out there. 

“That’s nice," Panda said plainly, obviously not paying attention. But it did not put a damper on Grizz’s mood. 

Soon, but almost not soon enough for Grizz, Ice Bear set the plates down carrying the different meals the bears consumed. Grizz ate as fast as he could without causing any harm to himself. Panda didn’t notice, still staring at his phone, but Ice Bear was surprised. Before he could make any kind of comment, the grizzly bear got up and took off for the front door. 

“I’mgoingoutdon’twaitupforme!" Grizz quickly yelled before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him. 

Ice Bear was at a loss of what to do or say, he looked to Panda for some kind of reaction. But he found his mate simply staring at his phone just as he had all morning. The polar bear rolled his eyes and began to clean up the dishes. 

Grizz eagerly walked down the trail to Sunny’s cave. Along the way he took in the pleasant sighs of the forest. He quickly came upon Sunny’s cave and knocked on the door. He decided that maybe it was best if he took a deep breath and calmed himself. The front door opened and Sunny greeted the grizzly bear warmly. Much to Asia’s annoyance Grizz and Sunny spent most of the day watching movies and tv, laughing loudly and making more than a few messes with their snacks. After hours of this she had enough and literally chased the two of them out of the cave. 

Sunny and Grizz panted from running a good distance away. “I think we lost her," the sun bear panted. 

“I hope…" Grizz groaned, catching his breath. 

“Hey, take a look at that!" Sunny said excitedly, pointing up. Grizz followed the direction to see a beehive attached to the branch of a tree. 

“What about it?" Grizz asked, not really knowing what the big deal was. 

“There’s nothing better to a bear than honey, you know that," Sunny grinned at the grizzly. He got up and eyed the beehive, clearly thinking about how to get it. 

“You sure this is a good idea?" Grizz asked, knowing well that it wasn’t. But he also considered the possibility that Sunny knew a trick that he didn’t. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine," Sunny assured. “After all, I got protection.” Sunny chuckled to himself and pulled up the hood of his hoodie and pulled the drawstrings. Grizz couldn’t help but laugh that Sunny was serious about his cotton hoodie was a defense against bees. 

“Well, then. Go for it, I guess," Grizz snickered. He stood back a good distance while Sunny, with full confidence, walked up to the beehive. He eyed it a bit and could hear the bees buzzing away inside the structure. 

“Okay. Alright. Okay, let’s do this," Sunny pumped himself up to carry out the action. With one swing of his paw he caught the beehive, knocking it from the branch to the forest floor. Almost immediately the bee’s buzzing grew louder and more aggressive. Sunny jumped back as the swarm of bees emerged from the beehive. 

“Oh, jeez! I think we better get out of here!" Sunny gasped. He and Grizz quickly turned heel and ran away from the angry insects. 

The two bears ran as fast as they could, but the bees were closing in on them. 

“What are we gonna do now?" Grizz yelled in panic to the bear running alongside him. 

”Uh, uh!" Sunny frantically looked around for something they could use to escape. “There!” Just ahead of them was a pond of water. Without any further thought, feeling the bees right behind them the two bears dived in the pond. 

Grizz held his breath as he splashed into the pond. He could see Sunny doing the same, he looked up to see the bees fly past them. The two of them flew a few extra seconds before resurfacing. 

”I can believe that actually worked," Grizz chuckled. 

“Aw, man. My hood…" Sunny groaned, looking down at his water soaked hoodie. He looked back at Grizz and his expression instantly softened. “Heh. Sorry about causing all this trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, I still had fun," Grizz smiled. He and Sunny climbed out of the pond. Grizz shook himself off, water droplets flew everywhere. Sunny laughed and shielded himself. He took off his hoodie which caused Grizz to blush. This was the first time he saw Sunny without it. Even though the sun bear was covered in fur Grizz still saw it being akin to being naked. 

“Heh. Looks like we gotta dry off now," Grizz said, trying to distract himself. Sunny shook himself off and gave a sigh of relief. 

“Hmm. I could give you a tongue bath," Sunny suggested. Grizz instantly blushed again. 

“Uh, I don’t think—”

“I’m just kidding," Sunny snickered. 

“Hey, let’s go back for that hive!" Grizz said excitedly, remembering it was left behind. 

“Oh, yeah!" Sunny tied the still wet hoodie around his waist and together the two bears went back to the scene of the crime. 

”Yes!" Sunny beamed as the hive was still intact. They took it and found a warm sunny spot to warm up while they ate honey together.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun rose again, beaming light through the curtains and brightening the whole room. Panda opened his eyes and yawned. He turned around in his bed and smiled. Next to him was Ice Bear still asleep. Over the months the polar bear had gotten more and more used to sleeping in Panda's bed with him. Of course Panda wasn't comfortable at all trying to sleep in Ice Bear's freezer so it was the best option for the both of them.

Out of nowhere it dawned on Panda that it had been almost a year and a half since the two of them admitted their love for one another. And that gave him an idea. Carefully he got out of bed. He wanted to let Ice Bear sleep as he was usually the first out of bed.

\---Some Time Later---

Ice Bear woke to find that he was alone in Panda's room. It surprised him because he was always the one to wake up first and Panda was the one to sleep in for a bit longer. He climbed out of bed and yawned.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ice Bear turned to see Panda standing at the door. He was wearing Ice Bear's apron and approached with a tray of breakfast.

"I wanted to make something special for you this time," Panda offered the polar bear. "I know it's not as good as you would usually do, but I hope you still like it."

Ice Bear had to beg to differ. The food he saw on his plate looked very good to him. "Ice Bear thanks Panda," he smiled. "Ice Bear didn't know Panda could cook."

"Well, I cook a little," Panda shrugged while blushing.

While Panda and Ice Bear ate breakfast the summer sun rose higher in the sky bringing a lingering heat with it.

"It's really getting hot out. I guess you have to stay inside today," Panda sighed, referring to Ice Bear's freezer.

This also made Ice Bear a bit sad. Panda understood that when it got too hot Ice Bear had to spend most of the day in the freezer. It was pretty lonely for the both of them.

"Yes," Ice Bear answered. He watched as Panda gave a disappointed sigh and picked up the tray to return to the kitchen, leaving the polar bear by himself.

 _Is this how the whole summer's gonna be?,_ Panda thought to himself. The very idea of not being able to spend the most of days together really bummed him out. He didn't even notice Grizz walking towards him. He bumped into his older brother and dropped the tray.

"Oops!" Grizz apologized and picked up the tray for Panda. As he handed it back to him Grizz saw the dejected look on Panda's face.

"Hey, Pan-Pan. Is something wrong, little buddy?" Grizz asked.

"No...I'm fine," Panda kept on going as usual, walking to the kitchen sink and dropping the tray in. "Well...Actually. The thing is I just want to be with Ice Bear but it's summer now and Ice Bear has to stay in his freezer all day until sundown. And I always start to miss him... And I bet he misses me...And all I want to do is just be near him," Panda began to ramble and tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, don't cry," Grizz said gently. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll figure something out."

Ice Bear looked out the window as the scenery outside and sighed. His ears perked as he heard Panda twist the bedroom door knob and come back in.

"Hey, Ice," Panda smiled. Even though Ice Bear had the same expression as always he could tell that there was something bothering him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong with Ice Bear?" Ice Bear asked plainly.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Panda asked in confusion.

"Ice Bear is not like other bears. Ice Bear is very. Ice Bear needs different things and those needs can be much for bros," Ice Bear admitted. "Sometimes Ice Bear wishes he was a different breed. A bear that could help Ice Bear be sure who he is."

"But Ice Bear is an ice bear and that's why Ice Bear calls himself that. But if Ice Bear were a different breed would Ice Bear still be called by the same name?  
Take Panda for example. If Panda was not a panda would Panda still be Panda's name?" Ice Bear asked.

"Ice, it doesn't matter what your name is or what kind of bear you are," Panda assured, sitting on the bed alongside the polar bear.

"I fell in love with Ice Bear. You're the one I love. And if you were a different kind of bear I would still love you the same. And it's because you're so different and special to us why I love you so much. Your unique, you're Ice Bear," Panda explained, placing a paw on Ice Bear's shoulder.

Ice Bear planted a kiss on Panda's nose.

"Thanks, Panda," Ice Bear said gently.

When the sun rose to its peak Panda and Ice Bear walked to the kitchen, holding their paws in each other's. They walked towards the freezer. During any other time, the freezer was just a freezer.

But now the freezer has become a symbol. A symbol that Panda and Ice Bear are very different bears and they would have moments when their differences made their relationship harder.

Panda slowly opened the freezer door.

"I'll see you later," Panda sighed.

"Ice Bear will be thinking of you," Ice Bear said sadly. The freezer door shut and they were now separated.

\--Later that day--

"Hey, Panda." Ice Bear said, opening the freezer door. "The sun has gone down and Ice Bear has a surprise for Panda." 

Soon Ice Bear was leading Panda out of the cave to a patch of grass that held a small picnic basket in the center of a small blanket. 

"I-Ice Bear felt bad, so Ice Bear figured that Ice Bear could do something special for Panda," Ice Bear said. 

"Oh. Uh, Ice Bear. Thank you. I really don't know what to say," Panda blushed. Panda gave Ice Bear blushed and covered his face, which made Panda laugh. 

"Ice Bear didn't bring anything to eat. But Panda can see a surprise if he looks up," Ice Bear smiled a bit. 

Panda looked up to see thousands of small, glittering stars. "Wow! Ice Bear they're so pretty."

"Oh yeah! Ice Bear I have a surprise for you, too." Panda said, leading him back inside the cave and to his room. 

Ice Bear was surprised to see that in Panda's room there were 2 fans and a new air conditioner. 

"Grizz helped me out a bit, but I got it for us. It's so you won't have to leave when it gets hot outside," Panda explained. 

Ice Bear took a slow look around. He began to tear up a little bit. 

"Panda got all of this for Ice Bear?" Ice Bear ran to Panda and hugged him tight, lifted him up and spun him around. 

"But Ice Bear has the best surprise," Ice Bear smiled, setting Panda back down. 

"So many surprises today," Panda chuckled. 

"Ice Bear loves Panda so much, and Ice Bear likes being happy. And Panda makes Ice Bear happy. And Ice Bear wants to make Panda just as happy," Ice Bear said. 

He pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Panda had done so much for Ice Bear, but Ice Bear wants to be with Panda forever and do everything with Panda. Panda...Will you marry Ice Bear?—Ice Bear means...Will you marry me?" the polar bear chuckled. He opened the box to reveal a wedding ring. 

"You want to marry me?! I...I...Yes. Yes! I will!!" Panda lunged at Ice Bear, hugging him and knocking them both down to the ground. 

"Ok, ok. Careful, Panda. Ice Bear doesn't want to lose the rings," Ice Bear actually laughed. They heard a knocking at the door. Panda opened the front door to reveal Grizz, Sunny and Asia at the door. 

"Hey, bros. Did Ice Bear like the surprise?" Grizz asked. 

"Ice Bear loves it, thanks," the polar nodded. The other 3 bears stepped in the house and sat on the couch. 

"And that's not the only surprise," Panda said excitedly. 

"Oh, really? What else is there?" Grizz asked.

"Ice Bear and Panda are now engaged," Ice Bear announced. 

"We're getting married!" Panda said with excitement. 

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Asia said, getting up and hugging the two bears. 

"Another thing," Asia continued, her mood changing from happy to serious. "You two owe me big time. Getting that air conditioner wasn't easy, especially on such short notice."

Asia smiled at the two of them again and walked off towards the kitchen. 

"I really need to move, she's crazy," Sunny whispered to Grizz. 

"I thought you were the older cousin," Grizz laughed. 

The rest of the night was spent celebrating Panda and Ice Bear's engagement.


	30. Chapter 30

The wedding was due in two weeks. It certainly seemed a bit rushed but both Ice Bear and Panda were both too excited to wait for too long. While Ice Bear and Panda were off making plans for the wedding, Grizz sat in the kitchen making a list of supplies for the wedding party. A knock sounded at the door and it was Sunny tapping his foot, waiting for Grizz to show up. 

“Hey, Sunny!" Grizz greeted warmly, opening the door for him. “Are you here to help me plan for the party?”

“No, there’s actually something that I have to tell you," Sunny sighed. “Grizz. I’m…I’m leaving after the wedding.”

”You’re what?!" Grizz asked. “You can’t leave! What about us? I thought you said—” Grizz trailed off. 

“I know, I know! But it’s time I follow Sol’s words. I need to find my place, where I feel I belong," Sunny admitted. 

“So you’re going to leave me?" Grizz asked desperately, not believing what he was hearing. 

”No, that’s why I came here. There’s something I need to ask you…Grizz will you come with me?" Sunny asked. 

“Just to leave my bros and go traveling to who-knows-where?" Grizz exclaimed. 

“Grizz, I know it sounds crazy, but you’re the only one that seems to understand and actually listens to what I have to say. In no time Panda and Ice Bear are going to get married. They’re going to start a new life together. I was hoping that you and I can do the same," Sunny explained sadly. 

“We think that you should go, Grizz." the grizzly bear spun around in surprise seeing both Panda and Ice Bear standing in view. 

“What? Are you guys sure?" Grizz asked. 

“Sure, we’re not gonna go anywhere," Panda said, smiling for Grizz’s sake. 

“Ice Bear will be right here waiting for you," the polar bear sniffled a bit. 

“Guys, are you sure you want this?" Grizz asked again.

“It’s not about what we want. And we’re not gonna let you just miss out on a love like this," Panda assured his brother. “I…I would follow Ice Bear to Alaska and back; so you and Sunny should, uh, find a place and start a life together, too.”

Grizz started to tear up and turned to Sunny. 

“Sunny, I love you so much. And that’s why...I’ll...I’ll go with you," Grizz smiled. “You may be right. Maybe we can find our place. Together," the grizzly said, extending his paw to Sunny. 

“Grizz, I don’t know what to say…thank you.” He took Grizz’s paw and held it. “You and I are gonna travel the whole world until we find a place all our own.” 

“And what about me?!" a new voice rung out that startled everyone

“You really think I’m gonna let you get away with this?" Asia yelled. 

“Come on, Asia. We talked about this. I thought you understood," Sunny tried to calm her down. 

“No! I’m not letting you leave me, too! First Sol left and now you’re going to leave me, too. Where does that leave me? All alone!" Asia growled. 

“Asia...Sol left so he can be happy. You know he was never happy here," Sunny sadly explained. “But I know he’s happy, wherever he is…”

“You’re really just gonna leave? I thought you cared! You’re just like him…" Tears began to run down Asia’s face as she turned to run out of the cave. 

“Asia!" Sunny called after her. “I’m sorry guys. I gotta find her! Asia!”


	31. Chapter 31

“Asia!" Sunny called after the fleeing bear. But she was already out of sight. He started to panic, thinking she was already a mile away. There was a sudden wild rustling of a bush he came close to and he quickly figured out her hiding place. 

“You can come out now," Sunny encouraged gently. Asia crawled out of the bushes, looked up at Sunny and hugged him tightly. 

“I don’t want you to go," Asia sniffled. “I don’t want to be just left here all alone…”

The shorter bear was surprised to hear those words. She looked up at Sunny once again and found that he was laughing. “Asia…Did you really think I would leave you behind?" Sunny asked.

“You mean you won’t leave me?" Asia asked.

“Asia, I watched you grow since you were a little cub. Sol and I love you and care about you," Sunny nodded in reassurance. 

\--

“Heh, here she comes," A young Sunny giggled. 

“Quiet, she’ll hear you," whispered a slightly taller and lankier tan bear. He wore a gap toothed smile and sported a band-aid across his left cheek. 

The two sun bears were ducking behind a wide tree stump. 

“Hey, Sol! I found those berries you wanted!" Asia called, returning to the spot there were all gathered. She looked around to see that neither Sol or Sunny were there. As she thought of where they could be she drew closer to the stump and the brothers saw their opportunity. 

“Surprise!" both bears yelled at once. “Happy Birthday, Anastasia!”

Sol and Sunny reached back behind the stump and revealed what they were truly hiding: Bags and bags of chips, cookies, and a couple of sodas. “Wow, you guys got all this for me? Thanks guys," Asia said happily. 

“It was all Sol’s idea," Sunny said playfully punching his older brother in the arm. 

“Thanks so much you guys!" Asia squealed, running to hug the both.

\--

“I can’t believe we’ll really be leaving this all behind," Asia sighed. “I’m kinda sad but also really excited.”

”All we ever need is each other," Sunny said, reaching his paw out. Asia took it and together they returned to the cave to help with the wedding.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was busy to make sure everything went perfectly. It was all set to begin soon, Grizz rushed in place as Beat Bear. It felt surreal to him that the day was actually here. Once the wedding actually started, everyone watched as Chloe was the flower girl.

Panda stood on the steps of the church outside. _Today is the day,_ the panda thought nervously. 

It was a bittersweet moment for him. He was marrying the bear of his dreams, but soon Grizz was going to leave. 

"We're on in a few," Panda jumped as Charlie informed him that it was almost his time to get out there. Panda took a deep breath and looked himself over. He rushed into the church and took another deep breath, standing tall as he walked through the doors and walked slowly down the aisle and quickly got into position. He thought about Grizz once again as he saw him standing near Ice Bear, encouraging him. 

_No matter where he goes. Even if we don't see him again, he'll always be our brother, _Panda thought. _Huh. 'Brother.' It was a bit weird to think that...Using that word considering that Panda was marrying his 'brother'.___

____

____

But those thoughts were pushed aside as the Wedding March began to play on the organ. Chloe threw the petals gracefully then quickly took her seat. She never told anyone, not even the bears, but she always hoped that a day like this would come. 

Panda took a deep breath as he walked down the aisle towards the altar. He glanced around to see many others here on their Special Day. Charlie hung in the back row, in disguise. Nom Nom reluctantly came, but of course had his own private section of the chapel. Even Ranger Tabes managed to put aside some time to see them.

Panda was so nervous he thought that he would just faint right there. But he used the thought of Ice Bear to keep him on his feet. 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of these two bears in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Through their time together they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment and family; and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband."

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of not what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with these two; the wondrous and joyful occurrence that had already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

"The two may now speak their vows," the reverend said. 

"Ice Bear, I love you as much as I need to breathe. I love you as much as life itself. You gave me the confidence to stand right here, right now. We're complete opposites, but that's why you're my perfect mate. I...uh...Ice Bear. I vow to never leave your side and to always love you," Panda said, more sure of himself than ever. 

Ice Bear smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "Ice Bear vows to love and protect you, Panda. Ice Bear may not always show it, but Panda means everything. Ice Bear loves Panda and is more sure of it than anything else. Panda has given Ice Bear the greatest thing in the world: True, everlasting love. Thank you..." Ice Bear concluded. 

"Do you have the rings?" the reverend asked.

Sunny, being the ring-bearer, strolled in proudly, presenting the rings to the grooms. 

"Ice Bear. With this ring, do you promise to love Panda? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"Ice Bear does," the polar bear said simply, taking the ring meant for Panda. 

"Panda do you promise to give Ice Bear the love he has been waiting for. Do you promise yourself to Ice Bear? To have and to hold? Forever and after?"

"I do," Panda answered with a smile on his face, taking the ring meant for Ice Bear. 

Panda and Ice Bear exchanged the large bear-sized rings that were specifically made for the two of them. As they did the two bears gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Both rings fit perfectly and were made to represent one another. Panda wore a white banded ring while Ice Bear wore a black banded ring. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom," the reverend concluded. 

Panda and Ice Bear kissed passionately and purely, enraptured in the moment of bliss between the two of them. 

The people in the pews stood up and clapped and raised their voices as Ice Bear carried Panda down the aisle. Panda was so happy that he forgot to be embarrassed with everyone looking at him. 

Later than night there was a huge party. Just as before everyone attended. The night was filled with music, dancing, great food, joy and laughter. 

Panda and Ice Bear danced all night. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes. 

"Ice Bear has never been so happy," Ice Bear smiled. 

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that you feel this happy for the rest of your life," Panda whispered as the song ended...


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a week after the wedding. It was late in the day, nearly sunset. The sun hung lazily, bathing everything in a golden glow. Grizz huffed and sighed as he lifted and pushed the last bag in the back of the truck he and Sunny had rented. 

He walked back home to see Panda and Ice Bear one more time before he left. 

He imagined that it would be a happy moment. Sunny is going to find his dream with him and Asia. But, instead there was a heavy sadness that was present between everyone. Everyone was leaving something behind. 

Asia and Sunny were leaving their home behind. Grizz was gonna leave with Sunny to find that place together to be happy. The place where they belonged. 

Panda and Ice Bear, the newlyweds, would have to say goodbye to their beloved older brother for an unknown period of time. Grizz met his brothers in their cave. The cave now belonged to them. It was a painful moment when Grizz realized just how much he was leaving behind. 

"Guys, I'm...I'm really doing it. I'm really gonna go out and find my place," Grizz said sadly, he forced a smile.

I need to be strong, Grizz thought. My bros need to see that everything will be fine.

"Grizz, we know this is something you have to do. And we want you to be happy. But, I'll - - we're gonna miss you," Panda broke down and held onto Grizz, feeling silly for letting tears leak into the grizzly's fur. 

Ice Bear couldn't help himself and clung to Grizz as well, silently crying. 

Panda felt like he was losing the bear he could always depend on, who he always turned to. 

Ice Bear felt like he was losing the bear he looked up to, the bear cared for everyone but himself. 

Grizz looked at his two younger brothers. He could feel tears of his own welling up, clouding his vision. But in the end he couldn't stop himself from crying either. Crying for the brothers he would leave behind and the memories they wouldn't make with him and the life apart from his.

He hugged the both of them tight, just like when they were cubs, all alone with nothing but each other. 

"I want you two to be happy, and love each other more than anything else," Grizz said smiling through tears. "I want you both to know that I promise to come back some day. And when I come back, I want to hear everything that happened while I was gone."

"We will," Panda whispered sadly. 

"Ice Bear promises to take care of Panda," Ice Bear smiled, holding Panda's paw. 

"There. Be good bears while I'm gone," Grizz smiled, letting go of his brothers and stepping back. 

"I have to go. Sunny and our future are waiting for us. I love you both. I'm sorry, but..." Grizz couldn't say anything more, he just turned around and ran towards the truck, tears streaming down his face. 

Ice Bear held onto Panda as they watched Grizz run back to Sunny. They knew Grizz would come back, but their hearts ached at watching Grizz leave like that. 

But all of the bears: Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Sunny and Asia all knew this was something that had to be done. The paths in their lives were now diverging in different directions. 

\-----------------------

Grizz sat in the truck as it drove down the road. He watched the sunset and wondered if his brothers were doing the same. He smiled at the thought. Grizz closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. In a moment he saw some sort of image. Of two bear-shapes holding paws, running together and what he thought was a third smaller bear along with them. 

Grizz opened his eyes and took it as a sign that his brothers were going to be just fine. He wondered if his brothers were thinking about him as well. His mind jumped from memory to memory. Of his life with Panda and Ice Bear and how happy they all made one another. Grizz stared out at the passing land outside and felt peace, hope and happiness well up inside him, happiness for his brothers and happiness for himself...


	34. Chapter 34

Grizz, Asia, and Sunny have gone a long way. They had spent years jumping from place to place and almost went around the whole world. One month they visited New York City and had a wonderful time there visiting the tourist sights and definitely trying all the food. Asia in particular was very enamored by New York. At the end of the month when they were going to their next destination, but Asia made the decision to stay there. Sunny and Asia had a heartfelt goodbye the day they parted ways. She keeps in touch with Sunny and Grizz. They were both happy to hear that Asia had made friends and even found a small job for herself. 

After a while Grizz and Sunny were running out of places to travel. They had been all over the states and found some places to be a great place to live. But neither Grizz or Sunny felt like it was the place for them. It was beyond both of them why this was the case. The two bears rode in down a highway in Kansas, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I just don't get it, Grizz. What exactly is it we're missing?" Sunny sighed with his paw on the wheel. 

"I don't know...Are we doing something wrong?" Grizz asked. "Well, either way. I'm having fun at least."

"Hehe. I am too. As long as I'm with you, Grizz, I like anywhere we go," Sunny grinned. He looked over at Grizz and could see that the grizzly was thinking about something. 

"Something up?" Sunny asked gently. 

"Well, like I said: I _am_ having a lot of fun...But it's been a while since I've seen Panda and Ice. I miss them," Grizz admitted.

Sunny saw the look on Grizzz's face and thought for a moment. "Maybe we can head back home and see them again."

Grizz looked at Sunny and smiled. "Thanks, Sunny." 

Soon enough Grizz and Sunny used the last of their funds to fly back to San Francisco. On their way back both Sunny and Grizz were excited to see the other bears. They didn't let Panda or Ice Bear know ahead of time. 

Meanwhile Panda and Ice Bear were in the cave watching a campy teen drama show. 

"Why did we still watch this? It stopped making sense after season 2," Panda commented, watching the main characters bury a body in the woods for the 15th time. 

"Ice Bear is too attached to the characters to stop watching," the polar bear admitted. 

The two bears heard a knock on the door. They paused the episode and got up to see who it was. The two bears opened the door and stood there in disbelief. Right in front of them was Grizz, who they had not seen for nearly 2 years. 

"Grizz!" Panda cried out happily, throwing himself at the grizzly. Grizz pulled Panda in close. Ice Bear walked up and joined in 'the embrace. 

"Ice Bear missed Grizz," Ice Bear mumbled. Sunny watched happily as the three bears were once again reunited. The three brothers turned to Sunny. 

"What are you waiting for?" Grizz asked. 

"Yeah, come on," Panda invited. Ice Bear nodded as well. Sunny gave his trademark smile and joined the embrace. It was the moment that the three bears had become four. 

\----------------

Four years later Grizz and Sunny settled back in Sunny's old den. 

"Heh. You know I thought that traveling around. I—We would find a place all our own," Sunny admitted when the two of them were setting up the empty cave.

"Well, I think that. What you and I really needed wasn't a place to find. I think what we really needed as someone to find. It's like you said: As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," Grizz smiled. Sunny agreed and both settled on staying right where they were, as long as they were together, they had found their place. 

After renovating the cave and making it their own once again, the couple settled down. They loved every moment they spent together and eventually adopted a small brown bear cub.

"Dad! Dad!" the cub ran playfully outside the cave. 

"What is it, Griffin?" Sunny asked, leaning down to talk to the excited cub.

"Come look!" Griffin waved a paw and ran off. He followed the small bear back to the cave. Inside that's where they found him.

Grizz, fast asleep on the couch and snoring loudly. Again. 

"Looks like we got him this time..." Sunny snickered. Together Sunny and Griffin slowly and quietly crept up alongside the couch. 

"Go get 'em!" Sunny smirked as Griffin surged forward and hopped on Grizz's back. 

"Hey, Dad!" Griffin yelled out. 

"Oh, I'm up! I'm up!!" Grizz yelled out, taken by surprise. Griffin climbed off Grizz and giggled to himself. 

"Oh. Ah, you little goofball!" Grizz laughed while picking Griffin up. The young bear squealed in delight. 

"Ha, did he put you up to this?" Grizz asked the cub in his arms, motioning towards Sunny. 

"Maybe," Griffin responded innocently. 

Grizz laughed and smiled. He loved both his mate and his son so much. And it was small moments like this that he cherished the most.


	35. Chapter 35

Panda was reading a book in bed next to Ice Bear when a small white polar bear walked into the bedroom. 

"What is it, Autumn?" Panda asked gently, setting the book down on the nightstand. 

Autumn was a small male polar bear. He was the runt of his family and suffered terrible treatment from not only his previous parents but also from the foster system. From the day Panda and Ice Bear met him the small cub was always soft spoken and timid.

"Dad, um…” Autumn nervously asked, referring to Panda. 

"Yes? What is it?" Panda asked again. He and Ice Bear always made sure to be patient and kind to him. It took the young polar bear a little while to say what was truly on his mind. His parents conditioned him to always stay quiet. 

"I...I had a bad dream again. C-could I sleep with you and father again?" Autumn asked, walking closer to the bed. Upon closer look Panda and Ice Bear could see that the young cub had tears in his eyes. 

"Aww, of course," Panda smiled gently. 

"Ice Bear agrees," Ice Bear said gently. It had been nearly 6 months since they adopted Autumn and he had been having frequent nightmares ever since.

"Thanks Dad," Autumn smiled at Panda. "T-Thank you, Father." he said to Ice Bear. 

Autumn had always had been more serious and uneasy near Ice Bear. Ice Bear did not blame the cub as there was no doubt that he reminded Autumn of his parents. At first Autumn was very afraid of Ice Bear, especially when the cub found out Ice Bear own weapons. But over time Ice Bear and Autumn formed a strong bond. But whenever the cub had a nightmare of his parents, he became uneasy around Ice Bear. 

"Come on, now. It's time for bed," Panda said. 

Once the cub was fast asleep, Panda and Ice Bear crept out of bed to talk. They made sure Autumn was still asleep, slowly closed the door and sat down on the living room couch. 

"Do you think he was dreaming about... About them again?" Panda asked with visible concern. 

"Ice Bear has no doubt," the polar bear nodded his head. 

"I hope one day he can move on from it. But that's not something so easy," Panda sighed sadly. 

"Ice Bear wishes he could take on Autumn's pain and fear, and make it all go away," Ice Bear said with misty eyes.

"Ice..." Panda sniffed. 

"Dad. Father....?" both the bears jumped and looked over to see Autumn standing at the doorway of the living room. 

"Don't be sad," Autumn said gently. "I'm not scared..."

"Shhh. Off to sleep," Panda said gently, getting up and ushering the cub back to bed. Leaving Ice Bear to think about the words his son said.


	36. Chapter 36

“What are you doing?" Autumn cringed. 

“I’m having fun. You should try it," Griffin smirked. 

”But mud isn’t fun. It’s gross and messy," Autumn murmured. He couldn’t understand why Griffin would play in a mud puddle on purpose. The idea of having his white fur smeared and stained with the wet earth made him itch. 

Griffin and Autumn were playing in the woods. Well, they were before Griffin disappeared from the polar bear’s view. Once Autumn found the hybrid bear cub, he was deep in a mud puddle. 

“Yeah it’s messy and that’s why it’s fun," Griffin argued. Autumn just shook his head which made Griffin put a bit. He liked having out with the polar bear, but sometimes he was a bit too mild for him. Sometimes he wanted someone he could run around with or go jump into creeks or even platy wrestle with. But Autumn was rarely ever interested. But that never stopped Autumn before. 

Autumn saw the hybrid cub rise out of the mud and thought that he was finally coming to his senses. But instead Griffin took a step forward and raised his paws in front of him. It took Autumn a second to figure out just what was happening, but as soon as it clicked in his head Griffin was already heading towards him. 

The small polar bear turned around and ran from the muddy bear lumbering after him. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide," Griffin laughed. But Autumn was more than sure he could do both and he very well tried. He ran as fast as he could and hid behind a thick tree. He gave a sigh of relief and looked around the tree trunk to see that no one was there. 

“Gotcha!" Autumn turned around to see that Griffin was right there. Before Autumn could do anything Griffin threw himself at him. Autumn was knocked onto the ground and felt the mud oozing into his own fur. In a desperate attempt, he tried to push against Griffin, But the muddy bear thought that Autumn was finally playing along. Before long the two were wrestling against one another, Autumn trying to escape and Griffin not letting him. The match ended when the two began to roll and ended up tumbling down the sloped grass into a small pond. 

Autumn and Griffin fell into the water with a loud splash. Both bears weren’t hurt, but neither one of them were happy to be wet.

“Aww, man." Griffin groaned. “Well, at least the mud is gone. Right, A?” 

Autumn huffed and swung his paws to splash water at the hybrid bear.

”Hey!" Griffin snorted and did the same thing back. Soon both the bears were splashing each other as hard as they could. But as the splashing continued, the two began to realize how much fun it was to splash in the pond. 

It wasn’t until later in the day did Grizz and Panda discover the two cubs splashing and laughing like the good friends they were.

“Whew…I was wondering where you two went off to," Panda sighed, walking up to the pond. 

“It’s getting late..." Grizz said to the cubs. Griffin and Autumn looked up to see that the sky was indeed orange and the sun was starting to set. They were having so much fun that the time seemed to fly by. 

“It’s about time we all head home," Panda motioned for the cubs to return to dry land. 

“Oh, alright." Griffin said, walking through the water. Autumn quietly followed behind him. 

“Did you two have fun today?" Grizz asked the wet bears. 

“Yep," Griffin beamed. 

“I did, too." Autumn answered gently. 

“That’s good, but it’s about time we get home and get you a bath," Autumn gave a sigh of relief at the idea and was more than happy to return home. He could imagine that Griffin wasn’t so happy. 

Autumn took Panda's paw and was led on the path back to the cave. “Bye, Griffin," the young bear waved back to Griffin and Grizz. 

“See ya..” Griffin muttered. He looked up at the large grizzly bear. “Dad, I don’t wanna take a bath..”

”Well, we can’t just leave you like that. You’re gonna grow moss outta your fur," Grizz chuckled, picking the cub up, despite the wetness seeping into his own fur. “We’ll make it as quick as we can, I promise.”

“Alright," Griffin agreed and held onto Grizz as he carried him back home. On the way both Griffin and Autumn thought about each other and what they would do tomorrow, and the day after that. And the day after that, too. They both knew that no matter what, the two best friends would meet once again.


End file.
